


I'll make you My wife(husband)

by ane1



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ane1/pseuds/ane1
Summary: Intro...“I’ll make you my wife”“Like hell I will marry you”••••••••••••Not everyone gets to be a prince charming nor not everyone gets to be with a knight of their dreams.••••••“I fell for you, you'll be mine"“All I see is a fool, like you can ever make me yours"***





	1. Titles

**Author's Note:**

> *🙈* i hadn't plan on writing another but I had this idea long before the other story and felt like so I finally I am writing it. I hope you will like it. Share your feedback:))

1.Save the brides  
2.Run away bride  
3.Here we go  
4.Mine  


5\. Make me  
6\. All's known with time

7.Let’s end this  
8.How can I ever   
9.A start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will edit it as I go.


	2. Save the brides

♡°♡°♡°°♡°°°°°°♡♡♡°°°°°♡°°♡°♡°♡

▪  
▪  
▪  
▪  
▪

It’s a chaos out their. Hurry get the brides inside! He yells across the wedding hall. Everyone is running every where. He's not a leader but when he needs to act like one he does such a fabulous job at it. 

Ah oppa, one of the girl trips on her dress and falls towards him. He was quick to catch her. “I'm, with tears falling slowing down her face, I’m scared oppa. “its okay I won't let anything happen to you.” 

I know, he took a few of the girls down the hall and hide in a room with their husband's to be. Here everyone change, all the brides wear the grooms suit and all the grooms wear the brides dresses. They all looked at he shock even his own brother who himself is known for being a little wild too. “well come on or do want them to take your wives a way, if you really care about them then prove it.” He didn't give them a chance to complain. 

“are you sure about this, I mean really sure, ah jinyoungie you worry too much, besides even if they take me once they see it’s a man they have no choice- or they might kill you jinyoung said. He places firm hands on his brother’s shoulders and smile, do you really think that’s possible, I will always be by your side, now come on zip up my dress. 

Jinyoung watches his brother dressed in a bridal dress, the veil sits nicely on his head, and covers his face beautifully. Jinyoung can't help but think that his brother doesn't look too bad that he looks beautiful. 

He spins around and the dress spins as well, he takes his first step a little to fast and almost lands on his face if not for jinyoung, bless his kind little brother. 

Quick everyone made their way the fake brides ran off screaming in high pitch voices to draw to attention to themselves.  
Oh shit he can't move as fast he would like however he still ran wildly lifting the dress a bit and jumping across the hall ways. 

Shit shit! He mumbles quietly, at the end of the hall standing tall a man who's face is cover with a cloth or something, he made it this far only to now get caught no way. 

The man is pretty fast, he ran into a room down the another hall. Blocks the door. He checks the windows, okay I can do this I just have to- he pulls the window hard and it open/ at the same time he heard a loud bang on the door but refused to look back. He slowly climbed out the window. 

(This is crazy, what the hell, then again it’s not so bad right, wait who the hell is he asking) 

From across the building on the other side jinyoung sees his brother, his heart when up a beat or two. He watches him. Of course he had to just climb out the f*(*king window. 

Go on get the out of here he tells the young skinny boy. What a bout you, a voice filled with worries he knows even without looking who asked; ask. He-, I have to go to him; bambam follow threw go now. 

Jinyoung ran off as fast a lightning, his bother is cover by the tops of the building so who knows if they got him or not. 

▪▪▪  
Bambam made his way out safely with the brides, he is filled with worries he doesn't want anything to happen to his beloved hyungs their all the family he has. 

He pushes the thoughts out of his mind for a bit as he know very well his brothers can take care of themselves. He makes sure everyone is able to go out safely before turning around fast and running back in to the building. 

Jinyoung heart is beating wildly in his chest, he hope his twin is safe, they've always been together. But he trusts his older brother who sometimes is more like a younger one.  
▪▪

“oh, well look at that, she's brave enough to even go that far huh.” A question or a statement who knows.  
Hyung can we k- Yugyeom focus this is no time to play around. Yugyeom smiles brightly at him. As though he hasn't heard a single word and hums sweetly as he walks off. “Seriously that kid"

After making sure no one was following he entered back into the building, he wonders if jinyoung and bambam are safe. He knows these guys have a reputation but then again he's the one in the dress. He makes a sharp turn to the right and rammed into someone causing them to almost fall however the person holds him in his arms sweetly like it’s some scene from a series. 

He carefully looks through the veil and sees a tall boy hmm maybe older then him. “oh my, are you okay?” he wonders for a second this boy can't be older no he’s just tall. 

He quickly push away, the boy is smiling very adorably at him. He fine something off but he doesn't have much time to fill in the blanks as he hears “oh" he hears another voice, shaper and bold. 

“well if it isn't our runaway bride!” a smirk plays on his lips, he slowly backs track a bit. Yugyeom sends his leader a look. 

He's cornered. “ where you going to run to now, it wasn't a question or a statement but in fact a challenge he can hear it in this person's voice maybe a year older then him. He looks to his left and right seeing people block his path. 

The older made a small step forward however for some reason the younger one block him a bit; he then took this chance to pull open a door.  
♡°°♡°♡°°°♡°♡♡♡♡♡♡°°♡


	3. Run away bride

♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°°°°♡♡°°°°♡°♡°♡  
Jinyoung watches his older brother being kissed. He slammed the inside of his fit to the wall.  
••  
Jinyoung managed to fine his brother but he was surrounded, he noticed one of them interfering; why? What reason does he have, jinyoung didn't like where this could or would go. 

He ran off he's well aware of the building built so he knows theirs a hidden door. He made his way to the room and it has a hidden door; he couldn't fine it. He heard some sounds from the other side and climbs on top of a table. 

He knows fully well his brother wouldn't go down with-out a fight. He watches as it was all he could do.  
••  
He entered the room knowing well enough theirs a hidden door but sadly doesn't have time to look for it as the room door bangs open. 

Their stood in front was the older one, he threw things at them whatever he can get his hands on, first a light shaved then a set of book, chair cushions and a vase. The vase broke and cut the younger one. He says a small sorry really he didn't mean to it was a complete accident. 

While the older had been poking fun at him along for his herbier attempts and laughing it all stopped at that moment. His eyes has this fiery looked. He slammed his hands down and kicked whatever that was near his foot.

“its okay I am fine, it- it was an accident” Bummie-hyung the grip on his hand was tight however it wasn't painful. He pulled out a handkerchief and wrap the wound then patted yugyeom shoulder. 

“I’ll say this nicely, don't make me mad, stop running away and get over here now" 

Bummie came closer to him, he moved back another blocked his right and left. He knew that he couldn’t use full strength or everything they’ve worked for would be a waste however that doesn't mean he'll be weak no never. He knows very well women are not weak so he just had to put up with it. 

“I won't” he voice isn't the best for high pitched but that didn't mean he couldn't do it he just can't over do it.  
He grab a light stick holds it in an attack or ready position. One person moved forward and he hit them with the stick as though it was a sword.

This may have impressed yugyeom while it annoys the bummie.

He did this a few times until Yugyeom was the one standing right at the center of the stick. He halted. Bummie move in fast and wrapping his right hand to his waist. He was a tiny bit taken back but still hit the older square in the chest kept at it. “Hey stop that, I said stop it.” His anger got the better of him. 

He pulled the other closer to him and places his lips right on his(hers’, since he doesn’t know)). The veil was in the way a bit due to its style however still when you look at it that was is kiss.

His whole body froze and he couldn't move that is until he heard something. While trying to push the other away Bummie move his hands down and sung him over his shoulder. 

That’s how he noticed jinyoung his twin brother watching. Anger burning in his eyes and he is ready to tear the walls down. He send jinyoung a sign and with he is being carried out of the room.  
••  
Bambam spots his brother and stood in front of them. “Let go" well this kid is brave. Ofcourse he knew right away if it was jinyoung sometimes listen but bambam well he's different. 

He shifts a bit causing bummie to tighten his hold on him. His dress was so thick he can't believe how annoyingly strong this guy is to carry him. He can't really feel anything due to the dress but he knew from when he hit him in the chest. 

He wish bambam would move. However the young boy stood their like a rock. Oh is it your bride, want her you have to go through us. Some guy said. 

He was moving close to bambam, he almost scream his brothers name. “back off and kid I don't have time to play” you want her all you have to do is pay for it. 

Pay for it bambam repeated. Why do I need to pay for someone that belongs to me. He shouted a bit.  
A guy comes at him, he is pushed back by a force. That force is none other then jinyoung. He took sometime to catch up to them he's grateful for bambam's stubbornness.

What the hell it’s the guy from earlier cause the minions to move back. Bummie was getting tried of this. He took something out of his pocket bring the bride down and puts it to the neck. “I really don't have time for this get out of my way.”

Jackson in union both boys thinking now neither were ready to move; the saw Jackson moved his head a bit. The minions came forward and blocked their paths well bummie carried Jackson off in this arms this time. Jinyoung is really pissed off.  
Bummie puts him in the back along with a few others. Goes to the passenger side of the van yugyeom was already in. 

••••  
They had been driving for a few hours now. The girls had slowly stopped crying once Jackson quietly let them know who he was.  
As he watches the road he remembers “pay for it" he wonders to himself does this mean they can go back, do they just kidnap brides for money. He's heard a few stories before but he really can't tell what’s what.  
The van stop and the opens handcuffs are place on their hands interlocking them with the other. The first set steps out it was a group of six while his is a group of eight well if you don't count him it's seven.  
He was shock to see they were standing in front of one of those restaurants that’s out side, close to a hill top.  
By the time his group made it’s way up everything was normal. No one found it strange then again theirs not a lot of people. With all of then in wedding outfits surely that bummie guy must have given some weird idea.  
“don't even thing of trying anything funny, I am only following the leaders order but if it was up to me none of you would be sitting here right now.” A cold voice man said.  
The girls are all shocked even he is taken and with anger he can't speak for the others but how dare he talked like that to them.  
If they are going to make money off them shouldn't they yes be entitled to some food. They younger boy came over and handed them food. Jackson can't help but see a little of bambam in him. There was something about the boy that reminds him of his baby. Ah he misses his brothers, he honestly feels like crying it was just days a go that they were having fun. Bambam had graduated and was finally home in the arms of his brothers. Jinyoung had fallen in love and is planning to introduce the his lover to them. As for himself work was great and he is pretty happy with his life.  
He sat quietly and let his thoughts wonder a little too long. “ah that hurts” hmm he's drawn from his thoughts to a girl in the other group.  
The same rude one from before was holding her cheeks tightly in his hand. Hey hey let her go. Yugyeom said. Just because you're brother is the leader doesn't mean you can boss us around.  
Brother he thinks his eyes wonder to where he could see him however he couldn't see the older boy. Yugyeom face grew tight and the look in his eyes changed, yep there definitely related 

He moved to the guy and grabbed his cheeks hard, like I said let go. His voice sounds like his older brothers bold and sharp. The man let go, two other men came to his side. He push at yugyeom hand catching his wound.  
His face soften a bit from the pain but the boy stood his grounds. The man reach his hand for him, then he was on the ground; face in mud the others back off a little. He hadn't realize but its his body that had been moving on it’s own.  
It was him who had done that. He in this bloody heavy dress and veil and wig. What the hell was he thinking. He wasn't supposed to be involved.  
He moved away from the man, ah what to do now. His brain is working like a train. What to do!  
The cling of the handcuffs reminded him of the escape plan he made with the girls. His group he sign to them and all the girls started to ack wild and grabbing hold of the guys them; beating them with their shoes all except for yugyeom since he was protecting them. Yugyeom tries to stop them at first but then ends up laughing quietly 

Ah excuse me sir but look at what happening over there. While still on the phone he turns his head to see the girls in action.  
I have to go hyung and he hangs the call up. Did you get everything I asked for he ask the man, yes sir. If my brother calls back don't say a word. But the boss is scary the man tells him. Ahem and I am not a statement rather. The man avoids his eyes well Mr. Im you are but I do work for Mr. Tuan. Just don't tell him. With that he left.  
As he made his way he saw yugyeom sitting at the table laughing; his heart is now resting at easy again Mark would have his head if anything happened to their baby brother.  
Hmm where are they others he ask him. Others with his head to the side. Oh my god there gone. He completely forgot about them.  
Enough stop all of you. Everyone stop what the hell is going on here. They were hurting us if you don't believe us ask ask your brother, one girl said this one here even want to hurt him another said.  
The men looked scared, he looked at yugyeom who just shrugs. You three come here he threw something at them get lost now. Three ran off quickly, you shouldn't have given them. And you, ah hyung the girls.  
He turns to see the girls running away, seriously. He clicked his tongue and calls the restaurant owner informing him of the six other girls. You head that side and I will go this side.  
Jackson managed to pick the lock here run that side I will head this way. Don't worry jinyoung will fine you just stay safe. But oppa what if we can't leave, well that boy was kind so I guess they won't hurt us but still it's scary another said.  
Sorry I can't say for sure but this is the only way in finding out now keep running.  
He admires those girls made it look so easy walking in heels and then running and now even bear foot in these heavy dresses.  
He was having a hard time and he's not even wearing heels.  
“Waaa” it’s a good thing when he's scared his voice can be higher if not. Seriously how will he explain it not that he can't but why should he.  
Bummie of all why couldn't it be the cute younger one. “you it was your idea right, I know it had to be you" he says as he moves closer. Jackson was about to make a run for it but he was really drained. Bummie pulled him by his wrist as always jackson put up a fight. He tries pulling a way, it was no use. What the hell was this guy is he even human. He try again pulling his hand hard. Hey stop you'll only hurt yourself.  
Jackson was seriously starting feeling like a run a way bride whose husband came to get her(him in this case) like they need to make up after having a fight.  
They were on top of the hill the wind was blowing heavily his veil is revealing more of his face. He was feeling tired and it was feeling great to have the wind on him.  
His steps slowed down, it seem bummie noticed and slowed his steps down a bit. He made a step and his foot got hooked he pulled his foot away which caused him to slip.  
Shit!  
Ahhhhhh!  
He is now sliding down a the hill. The others had caught up to them. Jaebum hyung yugyeom screamed.  
Sorry sir you have to stay back. What the hell, the owner look at him. But yugyeom just pushes his way pass him.  
Yugyeom stay back jaebum yells.  
Jackson is at the edge of the hill top just hanging their. “holy shit, this can't be happening and in this dress too" it was feeling even more heavier then before.  
“Give me your hand" what this guy is still here.  
“Come on hurry up” he reach out his hand and after trying a bit finally there hands connected. Don't be scared I’ve got you, just watch me okay don't look down. Jaebum said. Oh his voice is so soft. Jackson thinks. Jaebum pull him but the dress was in the way and his foot is slipping.  
The owner came and holds onto jaebum while another hold him. I've got you don't worry.  
He is shaking badly. He feeling lifeless and like every thing is falling down on him.  
Jaebum manages to get his shoulder in his left and pulled him up hard from the wrist of his right. When he finally realized he’d been pulled up and in jaebum arms holding on to him very tightly.  
Jaebum was patting him lightly on the back. Once he claims down a bit, oh this guy is pretty handsome-wait his face is so clear it was only then jackson realized that the veil is not covering is face any more.  
Jaebum lets him go and gets up he takes a jacket from yugyeom and throws it over jackson. Yugyeom take care of her.  
At the moment all the things the girls witness made them realize that maybe these guys aren't so bad after all.  
♡°♡°♡°♡°♡°°°°♡♡°°♡°♡°°♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I want to say thank you for the kudos😊 this story if very different from the other, and has and I enjoy writing it. I hope you like it too.  
▪︎  
stay tuned, sent me your thoughts, kudos or comments, let me know what you think, it give me motivation to work so leave some love if you can:))


	4. Here we go

♡°♡°°°°♡♡♡°°♡°♡♡°°♡°♡°♡°

He sat quietly in the car ride and possibly fallen a sleep on Yugyeom who was still patting him lightly. Jaebum doesn't get why his brother is taken a liking to the girl but he didn't say anything. 

He recalls her scared face, the look of worry in her eyes. He recalls thinking how small she seems and how comfortably she fits in his arms.  
He'll never admit to it loudly but she is certainly pretty. Puppy like eyes, those eyes he will probably never forget. 

Were here he said. Everyone got out. O~eonni she almost called him oppa. She touches his shoulder but jackson just pulls at Yugyeom arm instead while sleeping soundly. 

Um I will carry her. The other girls didn't know what to do but they agreed as to not blow Jackson's cover.  
After all he help other four girls escape. 

Yugyeom put him down lightly on a bed. Slowly pull away his arm. He smiles and covers her. 

She'll stay here and the rest of you will stay on this side. What, you can't she’s- the one that help you ran off, I don't need another one of you running off and getting hurt. Jaebum said very coldly. 

The girls really can't win against him. They've come to understand why he's in charge why he is the leader. 

Jackson kept fighting in his sleep turning and shoving, kicking to unknown. He mind registers a soft humming sound. It was then he felt something on his legs and his arms. He slowly claims down due to the sound; closes his palms feeling something like fingers in between his own. Thinking it's his brother and pulling the hand to his chest and turns to the body. He hums back and that was it. 

Jaebum who has been laying awake on the ground as he couldn't sleep, he knows the girls who got away are safe it would seem to be this girl right who's husband or to be husband saved them. 

It doesn't matter really his job is done so whatever. But he can't get the events out of his head. A pillow came flying to the ground. He really didn't want to deal with anything right now but whatever. 

He looks up only to see the girl on the bed moving and seems very frightened. She is kicking and punching and turning. She whispered something. He couldn't make it out. He moves closer to her. Receiving a kick to his leg and almost punch in the face. 

There’s no way she’s awake right. *no* He hear's it again *run* hmm he put his leg on hers and holds her hands down *safe* he did the only thing he could think of. He hums like when Yugyeom has nightmares. She soon stop moving, she held his hand to her chest, he shy away from the touch and wanted to pull back his hand from getting too close to her. However he could not as she was now facing him, face just a tiny inch away. His heart is racing. He didn't know what to do however he's glad she's now okay. 

Jaebum hears a hums back and he felt*a skip, a heart beat* it was so comfortable, then he too fell asleep.  
•••  
What are you doing? Making breakfast. No I mean what were you doing in the bed last night. Jaebum almost burn his fingers on the pot.  
What!!! Yugyeom laughs. Hyung you're really weird you know. You always act like you don't care but certainly it is never true.  
Don't you have something to do then go do it. Yugyeom left with a even louder laughter. Seriously this kid really has no shame. 

Oh are you feeling better now? Jackson looks the at the bright childish boy in an oversized body. I am fine- oh no is voice. Good! What did he not hear him. Looks like Yugyeom noticed he smile even wider.  
Here it’s all I have for now. Nuna your voice is pretty you should talk more. 

They all sat a round a large table, food infornt of them jaebum and Yugyeom are already eating the girls slowly started but some stop when they saw that jackson hadn't. 

He looks at everything it looks good he can tease the mint from the college still. That is probably the only thing that he had a tease of, he hadn't eaten for more then a day now. 

He thinks of his brothers normally they don't eat without the other especially when their together. Jinyoung even more so. Twins after all it’s hard for them. He can tell that jinyoung most likely hasn't and if he has if would be because of bambam. 

A tear falls down he didn't even noticed. Everyone stop at the sound of a chair. They were worried something would happen. Like maybe force fed him or something. 

Yugyeom touched him on the shoulder and took him along with the tray of food. Seated at a window corner. He can feel the air lightly hitting him. 

“do you not like it, I swear we didn't put anything in it.” 

Jackson smiles at him. “no I just miss my family, they haven't eaten either.” 

“oh, you must really love your husband”  
Jackson laughs a bit.  
“my husband I-" stopping himself he doesn't have a husband because he'll be the husband. Honestly when he thinks about it this situation is pretty funny. 

“sorry, I didn't know, I don't mean to make you think of sad things.” 

Your such a good boy and he pinches his cheeks out of habit. “ouch" goodness I mistook you for my younger brother. 

“it didn't hurt, you surprised me beside I am used to it hyung does it all the time.” Jackson can't really picture how jaebum would ever do something like that. 

I get it even I miss my brothers too. What? Well I have three older brothers. However I am usually with jaebumie as he say it he looks for jaebum. Mark hyung is always pulling my cheeks and Youngjae hyung is usually distorting my sleep.

Even though he says this jackson can see how much he loves them. Nuna won't you eat something please think of me as your little brother too, I can't eat if you don't.  
“Yugyeom” jackson would've scream if he wasn't so shock. Hyung he says as he ran off. Jackson thought to himself for a bit. Jinyoung will know he's fine and if he eats jinyoung will too. 

He took a bit, another follow by another. He felt a pain then falls to the floor. Oh my god someone screams. 

The came running to him Yugyeom rise him off the ground but jaebum is the one holding him. 

*It hurts*

They look at him, what hurts where does it hurt? He didn't answer them. 

*Jiny-* 

He grabs jaebum’s arm with all his strength then faints. They all looked at each what just happened. All have the same question but no answer. 

Who's was he calling for, Yugyeom wonders to himself.  
•••

It’s been a day since they rescue some of the girls. Jinyoung slams his hand down hard on the car. I don't care! He yells. All the girls got scared. Jinyoung is someone not to make mad. He's like hulk with superman power or something. 

What makes you so sure? Bambam asked. Because I hired them. I know of their job and I ask for help. They would never hurt any of the girls. Right but jackson isn't a girl, you still think he can't get hurt? Regardless it doesn't mean that any of them can't. Jinyoung says 

But oppa really they won't their nuna would never allow it. What! He turns to look at the girl for the first time. Their nuna bambam repeat. Your saying their nuna is in charge? 

The girl nodded. Yes I have a friend who found out from a friend about her and I ask for help. I am sorry but I am sure their okay. Before he could say anything – sir – take them home bambam said quickly. And you give us all information jinyoung warns. The girl shaking a bit but answers him. 

Here eat some thing bambam tells him. Recalls when they were young many days jackson would go without eating while making sure jinyoung and bambam had something to eat. Eventually led to all three going hungry as they didn't want to eat without him so they shared everything. From that day on the boys had an unbroken promise, only for them. **always make sure they ate**

He pulls the blow not wanting to eat, bambam watches him. Eat hyung if you do he will know your connected after all. 

He takes the food to his lips and slowly began eating. Everything was fine then he felt it. A pain from no where, he dropped the spoon and got out the restaurant bambam followed him fast. Hyung, it hurts . . it hurts. . Jackson.! The pain when away after a min or two. 

Bambam looks at him, hes fine jinyoung says. I guess nothing happened to him the dream was so real he had fallen off of a high hill top which meant it happened to Jackson whenever one of them experience something major the other always knew; most likely has to due with the fact that their twins. 

The doctor said there a unique pair. They fell in with the ones who could feel what the other felt, but still they were different. 

Really? Bambam had the biggest smile. Good. Here eat. When did you, just eat already. I live my long life with you two of course I picked up a few things. Don't worry I already paid for it. 

They continue the drive in the same path as before. His phone rings but jinyoung just didn't bother with it. 

•••  
Jackson inside was sore, he is happy that jinyoung is fine. It's a weird thing they have but thanks to this he knew his brother is fine vice versa. 

Oeonni they keep on forgetting and calling him oppa. Yugyeom shoot up from where he sat.  
“Are you okay you had us worry should I call a doctor” sorry I am completely fine and I don't need a doctor. He informs Yugyeom. Bless this sweet little angel. 

~oh~ Yugyeom said shyly which mean jackson said it a loud. He has not control of what he says. 

His eyes caught that of jaebum, who turns away back to the book in his hand.  
He remembers how jaebum took care of him. Now that he thinks about it he didn't get the chance to even thank the man. 

By the way what’s your name, Yugyeom said it so soft and sweet. Jackson was distracted with thinking of thank jaebum “its -" oh shit he almost said jackson. He coughs a bit.

“un it's while rubbing the back of his neck, Ssunie” (base on the way he said it the name sounds like Sunni which leads more to the female side.)

Nice meeting you Sun. Sunni, with a big bright smile, nuna how old are you? “have you fallen for me” jackson replied back, Yugyeom face when a little pink he’s not use to this kind of upfront behavior well unless he's the one doing it. “haahaaaahaa, you should see how you look, now now weren't you the one who said he'll be my little brother I am a 94 born.” He says while he patted Yugyeom head. No way you’re the same as jaebum hyung, what month, March, “you should call me OPPA” it made him jump a bit, avoiding the wall he lands straight into jaebum arms as they fall on the ground. 

Yugyeom and the others laugh. He's pulled up by Yugyeom, well this is yours. A small bag with some clothes inside. That bathroom belongs you ladies he said. You can share since theirs lots of you. Jackson falls into a silence panic. Not all girls are comfortable with each other, one of them said. It’s okay we can take turns right. “it doesn't matter to me the bathroom is yours" jaebum said. His voice brought a wave of support to Jackson, he couldn't have been more great full.

You don't have to be so scary you know, Yugyeom tells him. And you don't have to try so hard, what do you think you're doing flirting with someone's wife. He says back. Yugyeom watches him in shock, flirting hyung I wasn't, plus the marriage fell apart and two I want her as my sister, I was thinking of making her as hyung wife. Jaebum chocks on his coffee; what the hell, like I would marry her. “I was thinking of my other hyungs; hyung” 

Jaebum sends him a sharp look youngjae is in a relationship and mark has someone. Ehwell I guess that leaves you. With a smirk on his face as he walks off. Jaebum was shock maybe Mark was right he is spoiling Yugyeom. 

Jackson didn't like the idea of sharing a room with the girls so he was happy jaebum didn't want him there, but that’s only cause he believes that Jackson will help leave run away. 

Here we go again jaebum warning him. But he doesn't mine. The girls told him of all the nice things jaebum has done for them. The only thing now was his clothes it isn't as thick as the wedding dress, the girls helped him and give him ideas on how he can pull it off. 

Again jaebum watches her over this time he has hand on her head lightly patting it. And softly humming. He thinks Ssunie is a weird but nice name. He recalls the conversation she and yugyeom had, he wonders if its their fault it wouldn't be the first time. ( just who could she have call for, was it the young boy or the older one)He knows she has a younger brother but still. 

She reminds him of love, falling in love, he had loved someone dearly but it didn't work out he never had the chance. Since then he hadn't fallen in love. He care for all the girls yes but something about her he likes more maybe its because yugyeom likes her. 

Again he feels a grip on his wrist, it makes him wonder what is causing her suffering and now he has kidnapped her in a sense (right it really isn't his fault) he press his hand on her forehead and sings. 

They are all sitting around the table again laughing and having a good time. Jackson took a small fork and starts pressing it onto his hands °‘at the same time°’ oh my god hyung your hand, jinyiung pulls the car over and checks his hand, he was bleeding, no wait he wasn't. “I am safe, we all are, everything is fine.” He can feel the pain from it a tiny bit. Only jackson can truly write that. He took a pin and press back “ Ssun-ah” - Jackson can feel it his heart beating hard in his chest, only his brothers calls him by that name he was so glad to hear it (or feel which is just as good) it was why he let yugyeom as those who can pronounce it right take it as a female name. He hadn't payed any attention to the food he was eating; slowly everything started to burn, he start to cough, Oh god, help the girl April said yugyeom rushed over but didn't know what to do. What happened? He yell a bit she, *paper* a soft paper they hear. The girl Rai look over, shit it has papers in this, she isn't supposed to eat papers. Jaebum hyung he screams. 

Jaebum came rushing in, seeing Sunni in yugyeom arms not able to breathe, they explained to him, yugyeom holds onto her tightly, hyung what do we do; the girls were shock he was crying. Stay claim he when to the kitchen and came back. He had some medication his hand, he carefully places it her lips “ you have to take this" but the pill fell. Her eyes roll back all the girl got scared and yugyeom cried a little louder. Jaebum grabbed his shoulder he lower his voice but couldn't stop the tears. Jaebum put the pill to his own lips and fed it to Jackson, he drank some water and again fed it to him. He did it again and again until it look like jackson was able to breathe. Jackson slowly open his eyes only to be greeted by one, unable to tell who and due to pass events he pushed him back “what the hell are you doing” his voice was shaking and sounded different. 

Jaebum watch him from the ground his lip had a small cut, everyone was in shock.  
♡°♡°°°°♡♡♡°°♡°♡♡°°♡°♡°♡°


	5. Mine

♡°♡°♡°♡°°°°♡°°°♡°°°♡♡♡°°♡°°°°♡°°♡°°°

Jaebum hadn't said a word and to him. It took Jackson some minutes but once he was okay the girl were all mad at him. 

Really he didn't mean to be rude it's just he was shock and..  
Oppa I get it you were kissed by a boy but their was no choice really. And who are we really to tell after all that has happen the girl yana says 

They left him for a bit. He sat but the window and closed his eyes finally recalling the event. Yes he was shock but it’s not the first time jaebum lips were on his no that happened 3 days ago. His first very real kiss was stolen. Jackson hadn't had time really to think about it. But now he does remembers how soft it felt and how warm it made him feel. But this time he could feel the difference it was nothing like before, his lips was carving all the worries he felt for him Jackson. 

Nuna his eyes snap open. Yugyeom stood at a distance, it hurts him but he understands after all he is jaebum's brother. 

Hyung is many things really he is, hes mean and gets mad a lot. He says things that aren't really true and he comes off as cold. However he would never ever do anything that he shouldn't he respect women, elderly the sick and the young so on. It was my fault. “no it-" nuna would you treat me the same way it’s both a question and a statement. I am his brother and I learned everything from him. Jackson moved close to him and reached out for him but he back step. If I ever made a mistake would you be like that we me too? He was hurting his eyes were slowly filling with tears. He left Jackson and when off to his room. 

Jackson couldn't claim down and ran to the bathroom. He stood under the water. A memory comes to mind. ‘° jinyoung, run! He pushes him down holding bambam close to him chest luckily the boy hasn't cried, he rise his head to look for a sign of any kind°’ – he had never forgotten that day neither has jinyoung but it made them into the fine men they were today. His body had gotten cold upon the realization that it can effect jinyoung he moved away. 

They all sat quietly and ate their food. Jackson wasn't able to eat but the girls all send him looks and he slowly eaten everything out. It really was the first real meal he is having. 

Jaebum and yugyeom sat at the end by the windows jackson missed having yugyeom next to him and he also missed jaebum strawberry like smell. 

*RUN!* 

both jaebum and yugyeom woke up thinking they heard a boy's voice. They check but nothing they entry the room only to see Jackson shaking and crying in his sleep. Leaving both boys shock. Yugyeom wanted to wake him up but jaebum stopped him.  
He then started to sing, yugyeom rubbed head. Jaebum sign a bit louder,

* jinyoung… hes not breathing*

Both were shock jaebum counties to sign “who" yugyeom says softly. Jackson cries more shoving at his hands. Yugyeom wipe his tears. *bambam* 

Jackson got ready for breakfast all the girl apologies to him. He smiles at them. You know if something is bothering you, were here for you, the sweet smiling girl snow said. Thank you. 

They ate, jaebum and yugyeom looking at ssunie but she acts like everything is the same like always. Jackson was stress and wish the nightmares would go away but always is happy to have them as it connects him to jinyoung. He walks into the bathroom without watching, trying cleared his mind he stand their about to dress when the door open. 

Oh my Nuna!!!.......? Huh? What!!what!!!!!

Jackson pulls him in. Yugyeom- its fin.fine I understand, theirs nothing wrong with *yugyeom* it, I respect all *yugyeom* really I do. Gyeom-ah jackson says cupping his face in his hands. 

I am man who wore a dress because well I had no other idea at the time okay. I am just a man like you. Do you understand? Yugyeom looks shocked. 

His eyes meets jackson naked body (man) the body that’s full of muscle (man not a woman) the body that curves like a man ( man not a woman) the body that has a d ( man who just wore a dress) – oh my god, jackson removes his hand from him; and here I yell at hyung for kissing someone else woman and or even taken her first kiss – it didn't go unnoticed the tiny shafts jackson made. What! You can't be serious right. You I mean how is that even possible. You look like that and your saying that hyung my hyung is your first kiss. Wait shit jaebum hyung kissed a man. He stop walking throwing his head back. Jackson felt bad for the kid. Yugyeom we can't stay in here; you can't tell anyone. He looks up and smiles at Jackson. He is completely unreadable. 

Jackson walks right into jaebum as soon as yugyeom open the door. A dark look appears on his face. “what are you two doing" his voice was cold, just cold. Jackson has never heard it like that. 

Nuna here is scared of a roach so I took care of it. Wanna see he pulls it out from his pocket, jackson yelps and hides behind jaebum holding on to his shirt. Yugyeom smiles. “okay okay that’s enough” his voice wasn't cold but still had the ness of coldness in it if that made sense. 

Yugyeom when off to rid of the roach he was trying to before in the bathroom, still he can't believe that Nuna is not a Nuna but a hyung. He fines it funny honestly. Then why was he in a dress, he will certainly fine time to have a better conversation with him. 

Jackson fingers are still holding on to the back of jaebum's shirt as yugyeom when off. Ahem, he take his hands off jaebum shirt. “….. sorry” jaebum ignored him. Jackson was mad at himself now. Jaebum is an over all nice boy he even saved him. 

No I can't let it go like that I just can not he thinks to himself. It's late he’s in bed he looks down at jaebum. He gets up at looks at yugyeom then walks to the side where jaebum is sleeping. He sat down look at him closely to make sure.

“I am really sorry for what I did. It was an accident, I would never be ungrateful to the person who has save me more then once.” He said in a soft whisper close to jaebum's ear. He pulled back at watches him. He hadn't noticed before but jaebum looks like he hasn't slept for days. 

Jackson gentle moves his hair a side and hums a tune he seems to feel close to when he's a sleep. He looks at him once more letting his eyes roam jaebum's face sharp nose, strong jaw and soft lips. Hmm lips, it’s not his first kiss really but it also is. He has date and kiss but never like that before so yes it is. He recalls the first kiss and taste of honey since he isn't a sweet tooth it must have been jaebum. He isn't weird out by it but it is something he can't really explain. He decided to gets up and go to bed. 

Yugyeom stay as still as possible, laying right next to his brother on the other side. He hears Jackson humming, he is a bit shock that hyung can remember the song even in his sleep. He watches his own brother (maybe just maybe he can still make ssunie his family.)

You slept the night away and soundly too. Bambam says then is it possible that Jackson did too. Hyung jinyoung corrects him. He smiled its possible; I wonder could something good have happened then he says but more to himself rather then bambam. 

Jinyoung hadn't had a good night rest in the pass 4 days he's away from jackson. He knows to himself so did jackson. Most twins aren't like them. It’s hard to say when it all started while he’s unable to sleep or can't sleep, jackson gets all the nightmares. It’s a connection they share. 

Jinyoung is still hunted from the pass which triggers jackson into the dreams of a reality they once lived. Though he jinyoung has control over it however when he's worry or jackson is a way more like when he doesn't know if his brother is safe he falls into the pass. 

Let’s eat something bambam tells him drawing him away from his thoughts. While heading out his phone rings jinyoung looks at it but turn the sound off. Right now all that matter to him is bambam and his twin. 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

Please don't walk around with that face. You will scare away my peasants. Youngjae tells him. He throws his phone across the chair. Ahh! Its annoying why wouldn’t you answer me. He says. Mark hyung maybe they are busy or going threw a hard time. 

Mark looks at youngjae, his eyes are carrying a blazes behind them. It’s not like that hyung you said it yourself. It must be something serious; maybe they're afraid to say. Just have some patients. 

He's had some pretty broken relationships; mark thought that this time things would be different but lately it seems like his lover isn't interested anymore. Ofcourse his life is a busy one. Keeping his 3 three brothers and himself in line each one have become fine men. 

Sure two brothers are a little bit too much and get themselves in some very interesting situations but still overall his brothers have turn out well especially youngjae who became a doctor. 

All four start off with nothing and today all four are shining in their own way. “nuna called she said she will be coming by later today.” Youngjae said with love in his voice. 

Good it’s been a while he says back. I am so happy, it will be good to see her.

♡°♡°♡°♡°°°°♡°°°♡°°°♡♡♡°°♡°°°°♡°°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope your liking this story. Thank you for the support. :))  
-  
Send me you feedbacks, I'd love to know what you think. :))


	6. Make Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the errors. I did the corrections but this chapter is really long so I am sure their are still a few🙈
> 
> And it seems I have been using ssunie rather than sseun my phone auto correct and I didn't realize I kept thinking the spelling doesn't look right. 🙈🙈🙈

♡°°°♡°♡°°°♡°°°♡°♡°♡♡°°°♡♡♡°°°♡♡♡°°°♡

Here he is laying on top of the shaving body wrapped in a small towel, with a few of his shirt buttons open; just a few inches away from her.  
“Jaebum” his body froze at jacksons voice, he didn’t even get the chance say anything as he is being pulled up by his shirt from yugyeom.  
☆☆☆☆☆  
(Some hours before)  
Jaebum has had enough of the girls fighting over some things here and there. He decided to take them out, plus he wanted to be with his beloved cats. He misses them. Not long after being out the girls get into a heated argument with someone. He doesn’t even know how or why. Luckily yugyeom was the one to handle the situation and the made their way back to the apartment.  
-  
It was late and here he is waking up, he has been having a hard time sleeping but only because he needs to protect someone. His mind is filled with so many thoughts he turns and look at his brother, yugyeom looks happy; the kid is happy that’s all that matters to him. Yugyeom has really grown up, he argues with him for ssunie and even says he'll make her his sister-in-law. Really jaebum thinks hes just confused with his feelings maybe he likes her a little too much and just doesn’t know how to express it.

He turns and look at ssunie, who is sleeping peacefully; he can feel this little warm feeling inside. He is glad that the nightmares are gone he can’t help but wonder what they were. 

A lot of things has happened in the pass few day it had been crazy, lots of fights, scared moments and many tears but they have come a long way and have been getting along with each other now so he thought.

His eyes floated over Ssunie. He watches carefully; theirs something odd about her he thinks. He'd been staying far from her so honestly he hadn’t noticed. Hmm, you’re really something, he whispers to himself. Laying back down in his bed.  
-  
For some time now everything had been strange for some reason, jaebum knows this, sees it and can feel it. Are you okay? Yugyeom asked while resting his hand on jaebum’s shoulder. He looks at him, I am fine. gyeom-ah don’t you have something to tell me? A question, a command, a statement; who the hell knows really, its jaebum it can be all of those. 

Wha.t, his face is getting a light gloss of pink. Hyung nothing, I have nothing. Also your not allowed to do that. Hmm, but I haven’t; he tells yugyeom. 

Yugyeom ran out of the kitchen quickly. These no way jaebum knows about jackson.. well maybe there is a way. 

He sits by Jackson, who beans brightly at him. Yugyeom leans his head on to his shoulder. Hyung, you smell nice, jackson just smiles and make a mess of the boys hair. He is still upset with me gyeomie, I have tried to tell him I am sorry, your bother is a real pain you know that.

Yugyeom let’s out a loud laugh. Not the first time I heard that.  
-  
Jaebum takes them out for lunch, at some restaurant out of no where again.  
One really needs to keep an eye on him maybe he’s some weird type**jaebum looks at him at the same time he thinks this**Jackson heart skip a beat, probably from shock or something else.. 

While all the others when to have a meal jaebum when to the back. He hugged his babies as soon as he saw them; he has missed them so much. Hey don’t do that, he tells nora, his beloved kitten who has her paw to his ear. She’s upset, it’s been a while so this is normal. While another chewing on his pants and fingers. He picks each one up and kisses them. 

He is shocked when he turns around with a kitten to his lips, theirs ssunie watching with and even shocker expression who’s eyes look lighten up. 

He put down the cat very carefully and then walks pass. Wa.it wait! Hyung, I am sorry. Jaebum ignores*hyung* he stops, oppa really I am sorry. 

Jaebum can hear the hyung, while from his voice he is saying oppa. It sounds beautiful in an odd way. Like how is that possible!? 

There jaebum feel it, it’s full of hate, it’s full anger… it’s, he turns to the window, there. He sees the shadow moving a away. 

He doesn’t say anything and is about to leave when he sees ssunie has his bebies already falling for him. *Seriously* he feels it, love so much love. It's getting hard to breathe.  
-  
Jinyoung has been working away hard. He talked to few of the girls and got a number, he is going to call their nuna. He was on his way back to his car when he saw two of the girls being carried off. 

Bammie follow them but not to close. Bambam did as he was told. Jinyoung close his eyes, his breathing was normal, he stay like that for a while. Hyung do you see anything; bambam asked him. So enough jinyoung opens his eyes. It looks green, it was beautiful good thing the car had stop or for sure bambam would be causing trouble. Jinyoung smiles at him they are fine. 

They switch seats and eat some of the food jinyoung brought. 

We have them someone said to the person on the phone.  
…..  
It’s pretty late Bambam is sleeping soundly jinyoung smiles as he pulls a small leave from his hair, holds it into his hand and makes a fist. It looked like his hand glow for a moment.

Even though he is tried his attention is still in the girls. He looks look though some documents when bambam starts awake. 

While looking at the files the boys noticed a pattern. These girls their the one-yeah, his words are filtered out from jinyoung  
…...  
Nuna, youngjae says in a loudly hyper voice. She smiles softly and threw her arms around him. He cares for her a lot, they all do. 

You’re here, Mark says with his sweet voice. Markie she runs to him hugging him tightly too. 

The three of them had lunch together enjoy a meal, sharing stories, laughing together. 

After playing with coco Mark and Youngjae beautiful little girl. She take out a file. Here just like you asked. Mark had gotten a cold from one of the mangers informing him of his brothers situation dus leading him to look into the girls background.

Pictures of all the girls that was taken done by none other then jaebum himself. These girls he says quietly, with thr help of the others the files were all organized. This this can’t be good youngjae says. Mark’s face darkens a bit. He pulled his phone out and looked at all the girls pictures yugyeom send him after the rescue; he matches them up, these set of girls got away well more like we let them. Then these set is left with them. Oh who that their sister point out, wow how pretty youngjae says. Mark look at the picture, looks at it and looks at it. This. this..person, this too youngjae points out. The three were lost for words who are these fives girls.

*rings rings* someone’s phone starts ringing pulling their attention away from the pictures. Ah its mine she tells them. “what, no its, okay okay I will their in 20 minutes” she tells the person. Looks like a have to go boys. She hugs them both ready to leave when Mark spoke. Ahagese don’t forget to send me a message when you get back he tells her. She smiles and waves at her brothers. 

Night has fallen Mark still can’t help the way one of the girl looks she reminds him of the person that makes his heart do that wild flip. 

He falls asleep from tiredness. Youngjae came to his from, checks his brother make sure he was fine. He see and old phone in his hand. Youngjae carefully pulls it way. The screen turns on, it was the contact page only with the numbers of his siblings and a ♡, youngjae has never seen Mark save anyone’s name like that. 

He then clicks on the album file wanting to see if their was any pictures. Luck would have it as they are. It Mark and boy. He looks super cute. He looks at the picture closely oh my God he says quietly. He must be Mark hyung ex. But why does he still have the number, youngjae thinks to himself. 

After seeing the year on the pictures he remembers when Mark came home late that night, jaebum was so angry but once he saw Mark all his anger melted. Mark had cried so much his eyes were red it matched his hair. 

Youngjae being who he is thought for some time walking back and forth finally he decides to call the number besides it not like it would be active right. 

*Rings* -what?- *rings* -youngjae's heart was beating fast how is it possible that the number is still active- *rings* -maybe he should hungup- *click* 

Their was no sound absolutely nothing, he can hear the person breathing but their not answer. After all it makes sense since they broke his brother’s heart. 

He didn’t know what to do if to hang up or talk surprisingly the other hasn’t hung up on him. 

“Umm, you”, how should he speak to this person. 

“Who are you?” a sharp but thin voice came through the line. It cought him off guard.  
▪︎▪︎  
Jinyoung had finally fallen asleep, bambam has been keeping an eye out for the girls, they can’t just rush in and save them even if they want to. He knows the girls aren’t hurt but still he feels helpless. 

His thoughts was cut off by a vibrating sound. It shock him at first. He looks down it was his phone or jinyoung he can still hear it he was about to let it be but when he moved closer to jinyoung the sound came from him. 

Bambam looks at him that’s right jinyoung always had another phone with him, carefully he search his brother. He pulled out a from his pocket, still in good condition he can see where his brother has fix the phone. 

He sees the name “♡” a little heart, no name, bambam smiled this must be, why not pull a prank he thought, he press the button. After some seconds all he can hear was breathing. How was he going to prank the person if they didn’t talk. He knows jinyoung is in a relationship they’re supposed to meet with the person but well shot happens and now their not even close to home. 

Umm, you. What this voice is different he was sure the person he talked with last time didn’t sound like this. Forget it he thought. Since their not speaking it makes him a little inpatient, who is this; he asked without care. 

Jinyoung woke up he look down at his hand a small spot aish like coloured is printed. He turn his head look at bambam the shift in his body made him realize he doesn’t have the phone.  
Just outside the car he can see bambam on the phone, realizing which phone is missing he rushed out he car.

“Bammie who, who are you-" he was cut off by the sounds of screaming. That’s right the girls. 

“Hang up now" he tells bambam. 

He looks at bambam, “shit” the boys eyes are blue. Quickly he grabs his brother and pushes him to the ground. Slowly the leafs cover bits and pieces of bambam’s body. He sees the girls mouth block, one making eye contact with him which took him by surprise, as how’s it possible he is after all in a shield. He being a finger to his lips as to say not to worry.  
-  
On the other side of the line Mark wakes up to youngjae voice. Sleepy he calls for him. Youngjae looks like a trapped rabbit, Mark saw what he was doing goes to grab the phone but youngjae wouldn’t let him dus causing the phone to fall. Hitting the speak button. “Bammie who, who are you" at the sound of his voice, jinyoungs voice Mark became still. 

Hearing a panic in jinyoung voice he became worried. Youngjae can you he asked very quietly. The boy gives him an odd look, but Mark has no intention of backing down. So youngjae does as he is told, a little cloudy space opens in the room and both brothers witness the scenes in front of them.  
*rings rings*  
The sound of the phone drew their attention back. “MARK" he didn’t get to say a word. “help, I’m in trouble, Mark-" where are you? He didn’t let her finish. He doesn’t need too. I am, in the mountain- ah hyung- road- that’s nuna their-hurry. His eyes paces on to the little cloudy screen. Shirt. Let go! 

He calls jb.  
▪︎  
*Earlier in the day*  
Yana one of the girls well the leader has had enough of her plans falling apart. Everytime they go somewhere and get into a fight jaebum would move them; it is really starting to annoy her. Then their is yugyeom who always gets in between as if that wasn’t bad enough their sseun who makes it seem like a walk in the park. He always seems to be protecting with or without knowing. She hasn’t figured it out yet. But this time she won’t fail. She'll just go after jaebum.  
.  
Jackson had just shower and when to change when Jaebum walks into the bedroom scaring the living lights out of jackson and yugyeom. “use this from now on” then he walks out just like that. 

Jackson opens the bag to fine nothing but men’s clothes, he turns to yugyeom immediately. “I swear I didn’t say anything hyung"  
.  
Jaebum is a smart man sure he can be clueless or clumsy even rude, and so much more however yugyeoms closeness to ssunie is quite annoying it makes him a bit jealous. Yugyeom had always been close with Mark it’s a given Mark took care of yugyeom like he's a part of him, while Jaebum took care of youngjae. Ofcourse the brothers all love and cared for each other. Yugyeom would call him up crying when someone was being mean to him and youngjae would go to Mark side to play video games pretty much all night. Not to mention youngjae and yugyeom closeness had it’s own cuteness to it. The older boys would be in aw over the younger ones. 

However he never felt like this, with ssunie it feels like yugyeom is taken from him. Yugyeom shows how much he care for ssunie and sure ssunie shows it back. He was so surprised when he saw ssunie kissing yugyeom, he saw ssunie kissing his forehead, his cheek and he is not a 100 percent sure but if he is right ssunie kiss him on the lips too. However the most surprising thing of all was that yugyeom never resisted. 

It’s his brother he knows him well. Yugyeom hardly let anyone of them kiss him much less ssunie who he's only known for two almost three weeks now. He absolutely can’t stand it. But he’ll not lose, right..?

*rings rings*  
“Yo man, what’s up" youngjae-ah is that anyway to talk to your hyung. Youngjae loud laugh could break the window mush less his poor ear. 

Hello hyung, he uses that sweet voice. Youngjae is the only one who he probably never gets mad at. The boy is just to well he youngjae. 

Jaebum smiles hello youngjae, your in a good mood. Of course nuna is coming over later I can’t wait to see her. At the mention of their sister his eyes brightens. She is, his voice on the other a little sad that he isn’t their to see her. 

Don’t worry hyung I will let her know how much you love her. Youngjae says very cheerfully. 

Is hyung their, he asked instead of receiving an answer he hears youngjae yells for Mark. Seriously how is that boy so loud. 

“Yo", Mark said, it’s no wonder youngjae does it. “Hyung, your training him bad” Mark just giggles, dude the boy only known a few English words and almost all of them starts off with yo man. He’s not sure if Mark is proud or just isn’t bother. Okay fine. After chatting a bit Mark, did yugyeom say any. Jaebum asked in that manner that says he knows but wants to be sure. Asked me what jaebumie? Mark however is the one he is speaking with the boy might look all shy and innocent but he is far from that alone plus a huge prankster.

Jaebum sighs. Hyung did he tell you about-oh that, Mark said in such a teasing voice. You know jaebumie your not allow to use, gyeomie will get sad. Mark hyung I didn’t, how did you know’ women are quite different won’t you say. All he hears is Mark’s laughter. Y..yeah he t.old me, still laughing. 

Whatever he asked for let them send it to me instead he tells Mark. Oh, sure jaebumie but you know I need something too. Yep he’s the devil. Aah hyung I, fine I will send you one. After a few seconds aw our jaebumie, Mark said that like what four times or so and would have continue if he wasn’t cut off by jaebum.

Hyung I also need you help with something, jaebum wasn’t the type to ask for help so hearing this Mark knew whatever it is is must be hard for jaebum to do on his own. Sure jaebumie he said. Jaebum explains to his brother what he needs help in and ended the call. He looks at the message box, a gift of him with big eyes, like a cat and little finger heart. Ahh… why does his own brother blackmail him like this, Mark will always ask for some form of agayo. A small price paid to obtain what he needs. Oh well it’s all done. 

He had received a text from one of the employees and when off to obtain the package. When he got back inside he when into the bathroom and look through it. Just as he guess. Now he knows why yugyeom no longer mentions sister-in-law around him.  
He didn’t think about it and walked into the room and enjoy the view he saw with ssunie and yugyeom looking like their souls ran away from them. He hands the bag to ssunie telling him to wear this from now on then walked out back. 

Its only fare after all even yugyeom didn’t tell him that ssunie was a boy. Which also means he kiss and how long did yugyeom knew anyway.  
He’s busy with his thoughts when Jackson step out of the room. Dress in black jeans and button up black and white shirt. His hair neatly styled. Some falling just to the front. Well can’t blame jaebum for not knowing, he is pretty regardless. 

Jackson was feeling shy he wonders how jaebum realize that he was a boy. Now he was just feeling too many things over the pass few days on the outings jaebum had let them take. Jackson was sure jackbum had forgiven him however still kept him at distance. 

Now jaebum had given him clothes but not just any clothes they’re men’s. Honestly jackson was happy. He wasn’t sure it would fit, but it did. He style his hair and tucked his shirt into the jeans. Black is his favourite colour and for some reason he felt good in these clothes. Ofcourse he happily yells the choices he made are worth it. The clothes were indeed from yugyeom but chosen by jaebum. Yugyeom had trick jaebum into thinking he wanted them for himself but it was for Jackson. Yugyeom confessed like it was no big deal. But in truth Jaebum had ask if he had a date or if he want to look good for his special someone. 

Here he was standing in front of jaebum all the girls gapes. “Oppa you look hot" Snow said. He smiled shyly “thanks jacky" what I thought her name was Snow; Yugyeom thought to himself. The girls complement him. Still his mind only wonder what jaebum thought. 

Jaebeom could feel it everything he was feeling. His shyness, his heartbeat so much feelings were pouring from him. Jaebum didn’t like the way the girls surrounded him. He’s not sure what these feelings are but he didn’t like it. 

“So what is your name" jaebum said, breaking the crowd. Jackson looks surprised, “Sseun, well I mean it’s part of Jackson" he said. 

It was a bit rowdy no words were exchanged with jackson and jaebum now they were eating he still doesn’t know what jaebum think of his looks after all he realizes from the very start it was a man he kissed so he is probably shock to know it’s really true. 

After the meal Jackson was by himself the others were getting ready, they'd plan to go out today. He felt someone next to him thinking it was yugyeom. He didn’t look back.  
“Princess” the voice was so soft and quiet. He turned around fast. 

Excuse me? With his head tilled to the side a bit.  
your not a princess after all jaebum says. Jackson’s cheek turned a bit pink. Memory of the day before came to mind when a bug was near him, he screamed and hung onto yugyeom. Jaebum who was upset by the action and asked if the princess was scared of bugs. Though he can’t really say why he was upset, was it because sseun left his side or was it cause yugyeom was manly held the bug in his hand.

A..about that, jackson started off. Sorry, he says. Jaebum never knew jackson could look so serious and spoke so softly. “I get it, you did it for the girls" jackbum said. Jackson watched him carefully, jaebum look away from his eyes. Do..do I look good? He asked. Jaebum gave him a sweet smile. Jackson felt like he couldn’t breathe. Jaebum realizes this. Yeah you look good. Well get going yugyeom is waiting. 

As soon as jackson left, he walked into the washroom. He threw cold water onto his face he tried hard to clam down but couldn’t and soon enough water droplet with little red something in the middle surround his entire body. 

Jaebum breathe in and out the droplets dance around him until he calm down. He change into a white shirt with a few buttons undone and black jeans. He when and sat right by the widow humming a bit. Soon he heard some noise and turned to look, he saw one of the girls yana covered in mud. 

I I fell she said. Theirs something about her the air is different, oh your not hurt are you. Jaebum said. Nonono she says quickly and left the room. 

Soon the air change, he began feeling hot, his head was spinning a bit, his body is slowing feeling week. Jaebum got up an when to the kitchen, he grab a drink from the fridge whatever his hand lands on. The drink tease terrible, he looks at it oh this was Jackson’s drink. At the thought of jackson, his head felt a bit light. Jaebum hated these tricks. His noise is a masterpiece he smell it from the time she came in. He put down the bottle his face reflect in the glass. It looked like a rock and one of his eyes looks different. 

Ahhhh 

**here we go** he thinks to himself. 

What what happened, his face was soft and his voice was like sugar. Yana ran out from the washroom only in a tiny piece of towel. **really now** jaebum thinks to himself 

I scared of bugs yana screams and ran into jaebum’s arms. Okay okay calm, with some force they fell. Jaebum on top of her, yana in a small towel, cold with water on her skin. She gives jaebum a shy look, and moves her leg a little closer to him. That’s it I have jaebum now yana says to herself. She had planned it perfectly. She bring her left hand to his face moving closer to his. She sidles her hand to his shoulder then interlocked their fingers. She about to move their hand above her head. When jaebum’s fingers came lose. She was shock. He moves close to her ear. 

“Slow down baby" 

His voice was so sweet she couldn’t help the little “mhm" still she wonder if he is in her control why can he move on his own. Not that it matters just as long as she gets what she wanted.

He smells it all, he leans in again, yana thinking he'll kiss her she close her eyes.

“got you” Jaebum says

Her eyes snapped open. “w.what", she about to say something when she saw time then screams out “no, get off me" 

Yana. Oh my god. A few of the girls screamed out. 

“Jaebum" jackson only say. Jaebum body frozen, he didn’t even feel yugyeom pulling him away. 

Oppa yana says and ran to jackson. She had this sick smile on her lips. It was all part of her plan. However jaebum knew how the hell did he, still it work. 

Her body shake next to his. What the hell are you doing one of the other girls asked. Yugyeom stoop like a rock infornt of his brother. I am sure theirs an expansion so let’s not just yet blame- what are you serious another said. We fully saw what he was doing and look at her. Another said. 

Yugyeom was pissed off, he knowns jaebum better then anyone, jaebum would never do anything that he shouldn’t especially something like this. He doesn’t understand why jaebum isn’t saying anything but it might be a plan so he will just do his best. 

He’s your brother it’s only natural a girl said. 

Jackson hadn’t move or say anything, but head was full with so much. He watch jaebum who oddly is looking in his direction, he thought it was yana but no jaebum is fully looking into his eyes. 

His body does that weird thing again. Where lots of feelings are pouring out. Jackson step back a bit and check yana. Moving his eyes from top to bottom. From her face to her toes. Their were no marks. Their was nothing. And even a tiny bit. He looks up jaebum’s eyes still on him. Wait was his eyes always like that. He never knew jaebum eyes had different colour. 

Yana you… jackson stop himself while putting his shirt around her. She knew jackson would take it upon himself. Jackson was kind, plus he and jaebum didn’t get along well so it was perfect. 

He goes to speak again. When he heard a voice. What no way would oppa do anything to her. The young and only girl Snow said. She wasn’t like the others. She moved and stand beside yugyeom. 

Why would he. Also what makes you think he attack her it could have been the other way around. How can you say that one of them said. We saw it he was on top of her look like that. 

Are you nuts he has no interest in her right yugyeom, he looks at her, ah...yeah..right; then are you saying I am making it up, yana screamed. Yes I am. She moved fast and rise her hand to Snows face. She was stop, by a body. I would do that, jackson tells her. Her hand had hit him. Just by the shoulder but never laying on Snow. 

She was shock the other girls came to stand by her said. Oppa. How can you take their side. 

I am not takening anyone’s side but I can’t let you hit jacky. He says. What! You. She truly didn’t think this was how things would be. Ah, seriously. 

She see jaebum, and a smirk on his lips. She tries again, but I am the one who was hurt. Why aren’t you believing me i- he has someone already, Snow said **my sister fine right..!?** she thinks. He is not interested. 

What the hell Just cause he has someone it means hes not interested in m- no I mean he’s not interested when he is so in love already. 

You little shit, it doesn’t matter- it matters if his lover is here though, it matters if he only show his love for them right. 

And where is the lover, another girl said, have we ever seem them another said, oh wait don’t tell me it’s you another said. 

What me, never no never, isn’t that right yugyeom, he has a lover right. Yugyeom wasn’t sure of the girls plan but he knew just what she meant. That’s right, he threw his arm around jackson I already have a brother-in-law, I don’t need a sister.

Jackson mouth dropped open and jaebum fingers almost dropped his little water droplet. 

W..what!!? 

What what, yugyeom says, hyung only kiss him. He only ran after him, kiss him again and well you see him sleeping in the same bed too. Jackson’s face heated up. And a soft what came from him. So how can jaebum hyung ever think of touching you when he has running his hand down on jackson body, the boy had no shame, and don’t you see how close we are, with the help of Snow tapping him from the back to encourage him. 

Shes about to protest-Beside we can always look at the security cameras. Jaebum says at last

What? Snow jackson and all of them beside yugyeom turned to look at him.

*ping* a noise came from her phone. Ah forgot it, she says with a sicken smile at looks at Snow get her. She tells the others. What what, right infornt their eyes. The towel dissolve and into a dark red top with a long v neck and pants with high heel. The other girls as well. 

Ah you’re good your really good. I thought I had you jaebum but you played me till the very end. Now you if any of you don’t want to get hurt hand that girl over. 

Why should we yugyeom asked? The boy was truly and angle. 

Shh, jackson tells him. Have it your way then. 

Yugyeom pulled from them along with Jackson cause of yugyeom hold on him. It was with a whip, that look like a snake, don’t move the girl said. Jackson had fallen to the ground while another girl had I blade to his neck. 

Jaebum was holding Snow in a his right hand like a half hug, while looking at yugyeom and Jackson. 

So jaebum what will it be the girl or the people you love..!? Snow was scared she really was, don’t worry, a soft but stern voice of jaebum she heard. 

Yana rise a bit off the ground and smiles. Okay girls let’s play then. The girl with the whip snake had wrapped yugyeoms body, “ahh"; while the blades started to cut Jackson’s body, every where “ahh" 

Jaebum held on Snow hard, oppa, let me go save them. She says. He looks at her like she had another head or something. While he can hear Yana sicken laughter. 

“do you trust me” he ask, “I do" she said. “Good" 

Okay I will give you the girl now let them go. He says. Really yana ask. You know I am impress with you jaebum. **Yugyeom, protect the girl and Jackson** while in his fight with the snake yugyeom heard jaebum’s voice. 

Yana’s people back off, she let yugyeom go first, he struggled a bit to get up. But made to his brother who quickly pulled him to his side. Jaebum send Snow off, okay now give us Jackson yugyeom says quietly. 

Oh, not so fast I think I keep him. She walks to jackson to press a kiss to his ear. Both jaebum and yugyeom made an attempt to move but were stopped. 

I have always liked you she says to Jackson, but you only have eyes for him. She was full of hate, jaebum feels it just like that time at the restaurant, so it was her, he knew it. 

She moves close to him, today I learn something interesting that you are his, how about I take you from him. Jackson’s eyes met with jaebum’s. She moves close to him. Lips just a few inches away. Jackson in a hold the blades the was once cutting him now held him. 

He move his face back, one of the girl shove his head forward. “stay away" jaebum called out. Well look at that he did nothing when I tried it with him but with you he doesn’t want me to. Isn’t that cute. The girls laughed. She moves close to him “don’t” his voice was finally hard it shock them. It was so deep and cold. 

Yana stopped for a moment, then smile. She leaned in.  
●BOOM● ●BOOM● ●BOOM●  
What the hell, ah my eyes, one said the blades on jackson came undone. 

Where are they, fine them yana yells. 

Both Snow and jackson were now safely in a weird triangle like ball. Jackson eyes moved a bit and he saw what was happening, the room is full with some thing like cloud, and it look like lighting. 

Their was something on jaebum but hes not sure what. And soon pass out in yugyeom arms.

A shield triangle surround their bodies, jaebum had his arms crossed in front of his chest. The girls attacked but failed. Yana send a fire ball at then. Snow caught it with a bird figure. 

Jackson witnessed somethings but still end up being fully knock out. Yugyeom carried the boy in his arms. He was worried sick for him but oddly Jackson looked fine. 

With jaebum and snow fighting soon they way their way to jaebum’s care. Yugyeom still cringes for Jackson while jaebum drive and snow fights then off. 

Oh shit, yana car ran into theirs. Luckily jaebum still had control. Is everyone okay he ask. Yes they answered. I'll take care of them Snow said. The bird figure grew bigger, a big beak and long legs was form from the ground. The bird stood in the way of yana's. As they drove pass more birds surround the car.  
Is that a shoebill yugyeom ask. Snow smiles at him. 

Why are their after you, jaebum asked. I did not wrong I swear; it must be because of your power yugyeom says. 

That’s right there are still people out their who thinks they can just take someone else’s. He adds. 

▪︎baaam▪︎  
Their car was hit, hyung/oppa the younger ones said in shock. The car turned a few times. 

Something comes flying at them jaebum got out and stopped it. Snow stood at the back of the car. A big bird right by her side.  
Your good but I am better, yana says. They both turned to watch. A fireball at yugyeom neck and while her took jackson. 

I don’t need them get rid of them she says. Jackson's eyes snap open. 

He push yana away then the whole car was cover in something. It was like jaebeom shield. He looks at the bird, the bird when next to him. Jackson patted the bird head. The bird feathers change to black and while. “Go" is all he said. 

The bird grew bigger and when after yana car. It then eat the car. The others watch from theirs. Jackson was just sitting their with his eyes were glowing red, he was like another person. No one said anything. 

*rings~rings* jaebum threw his phone to yugyeom, hello hyung finally we need you, Mark and nuna we need you right now hyung. Youngjae claimed down jaebum says. Where are you-ah hyung-while yugyeom says this. 

The car jumps off the road, what the hell, jaebum said. From the mirror he can see Jackson, the red glow covered his whole body and the car wheels. 

Were at- youngjae goes to says but his phone died.  
Hello? Youngjae? Jaebum calls out in worry. 

Where are we going he yells out. Jackson still hasn’t said anything. hyung yugyeom touch his shower. 

Jackson turns and look at the boy, he looks different. “don’t touch me" his voice sounds different. But jackson hyung, he smiles. Do not touch me he replies but much sweeter then before.  
-  
(The other brothers) 

Jinyoung has carried bambam off in the car, his body still cover with leafs. Jinyoung heart pounds in his chest, he drives fast. Soon see hes marks appearing on his body. They were cut marks. He pulls the car over. Grabs bambam hand and held them tightly in his. 

Come on bambam you can’t use you power not now, not yet. He says. Jinyoung took the marks on his body as a way to reach Jackson.  
His eyes glow it was brownish red, he could see jackson, a bit. Jinyoung let’s go of bambam heads. The leafs all disappeared, then he drove off again.  
-  
Mark and youngjae ahead off fast, youngjae grabs the side of his seat as Mark speed up. He had this look of death in his eyes. No one should ever come between them. Youngjae couldn’t get hold of jaebum, he worried a little but Mark tells him everything would be fine. 

He even lose the connected with ♡ that Mark ask him for. The screen broken in pieces once the boy looked into it. 

Youngjae was happy it was just some clouds. But the boy never look at him or mark he just looked and it was gone. 

They arrived at the place Mark park far back. It was no where near where they had to be. The brothers got off and when to fine they’re beloved sister.  
-  
Bambam eyes pop open and kind of blew their car up. Jinyoung was seriously upset but not at the boy. He seems fine compared to earlier, a little weak but he was fine. Jinyoung had no choice but to pull him along. 

Whoah a screen pop up in the car, sorry hung, my phone died. 

Still having no control of the car, it was moving fast and on some hill too now. They were in between some trees. 

“Nuna friend was taken she tries to save her but got in trouble herself hyung and I came to get her it’s so serious theirs already someone here he was fighting with them” 

“Jinyoung" yugyeom hears a small whisper from Jackson. “I think he is hurt- the car took a hard turn, shaking everyone- Mark hyung rush after him" youngjae says. 

And you are you safe, jaebum asked. Yeah I am fine but the other doesn’t look like it. 

Youngjae shows them from his cloud, bambam was leading against the wall, his right hand was wrapped and he had a girl beside him. He held on to her, making sure she is safe. 

Yugyeom looks at jackson he sees tears flowing running down. 

Youngjae now, Mark voice is beening heard. Everything when dark in the room, their wasn’t much light to start with. Soon they can see they 6 of them running off. 

Jaebum jaw was dropping out as he looks at the boy Mark has his hands on. “you’re coming with us” Mark says; jinyoung pull away, oh my god, they turn quickly to look at bambam who had fallen. He is beaning help up but the girl. 

Bammie, jinyoung screams. The car stop moving, jackson jumped at the cloud but he had been held by yugyeom. 

Jinyoung holds bambam in his arms, tears running down, “jinyoungie" his head snaps up at Jackson’s voice. I am coming, just go somewhere safe. Jinyoung in shock but shakes his head. 

Jaebum got back control of the car, he and Mark made plans as where to meet up, jackson had buried his face onto yugyeoms shoulder, Snow was fairly quiet. Jaebum couldn’t believe it Jackson is jinyoung brother, he knew the boy looked familiar but he couldn’t figure out why. Today however he was dress different and jaebum can finally see it. Jinyoung is the one that broke his brothers heart. 

Mark’s car got their first, it was an old looking house but once you enter it was completely different, Mark had always gotten a place somewhere out of no where do to the random moving around. Even if anyone look for them they won’t fine it. This place was different from the others it’s not easy to fine plus head to use his power. 

Jinyoung still holding onto bambam finally puts him down on the chair gently. “I'm a doctor, I can help" youngjae tells him. He moves near them, jinyoung shoots him a cold look. It made youngjae scared. 

“I.. I just wanted to help" he says backing away. Mark patted him on the shoulder. I'll handle this.

Youngjae looks at him but doesn’t say anything he turns to the girls and give them a list, informing them of all the things they'll need. 

“LET GO" they all turn to face a really angry jinyoung his body had a light glow. “Hyung" a scared youngjae calls out, “I’m fine" jinyoung was holding on to Mark shirt caller. “jinyoungie, I need you to claim down, I won’t hurt him" the boy shakes his head. “no I can’t let you take him" jinyoung clearly was in a different state. The vines soon start running into the house, it will be bad if a tree comes in. Youngjae now. 

A cloud appears around jinyoung it sends him sitting back in the chair. Youngjae sat in front of him. He holds his hand out the vines dances around him. He smiles jinyoung is certainly strong, a little cloud comes to jinyoungs face, it looks at him, then hugs him. Jinyoung vines does the same to youngjae. 

Youngjae can see jinyoung pain, his love, his happiness and even his brother. It all came to him like a spark. He wanted to cry, this what they b ou y was feeling. But for some reason his mind set was all about protecting his baby brother. Youngjae doesn’t know why. But he uses the cloud to let jinyoung know his brother and him are safe. 

Jinyoung body slowly stop glowing his eyes are still. He looks more at ease and like he isn’t about to rip someone’s head off. 

“Your powers their” jinyoung says. Youngjae smiles brightly at him. 

Mark had send the girls and youngjae off to get what they needed. He watches from far, he can see the changes in jinyoung. He is happy about that. Mark had really thought he’d see him again. Their was one time when he saw him with someone he didn’t see the face but jinyoung was happy. He was hurt to see that smile but happy to know he was okay. Mark power had let him know what jinyoung plan he had no choice but to let him. Jinyoung was hurting himself, he didn’t want to but he needed to let Mark go. 

They heard a noise jinyoung covering bambam immediately Mark moves to the door listened then step back. The door flew open to fully but enough. 

Jaebum and the other step in, Mark goes to hug him jaebum as always refuses but threw his arm around the boys neck. Along with yugyeom hugging them, they look cute Mark looks really small between them. 

Seun-ah jinyoung calls for his brother the moment his eyes found him, they held on to each other tightly and started to cry.  
They others watched him they felt like they don’t belong, while jaebum can feel all that Jackson is feeling Mark wants to scream from what jinyoung is feeling.  
They pulled apart cupping each other behind the neck and smiling.  
“Wang gae, Park gae" they said to each other. Jackson realized bambam is saying “ew" where’s bammie.  
He’s right here, jinyoung turns around to show him, but they all fell shock seeing yugyeom close to the boy faces just a few inches away. Jinyoung grabs him quickly and pulls him away. 

What are you doing, his eyes are glowing again Mark moves close but jaebum was fast and pulls yugyeom away. The two made eye contact, both grabbing each other. 

“You’re the jerk that kidnap my brother”  
“You’re there jerk that broke my brother’s heart” 

They said at the same time.  
Causing the others to watch each other. Yugyeom and Jacky looked scared. Mark and jackson. Got in between them, that’s enough you two. Pushing them apart. Each still arguing with the other. 

That’s why you kidnap him, are kid or something. 

I didn’t even know he was a “him" or your brother, still I a had reason you never gave my brother one. 

The two break off from the hold and when at each other. “shouldn’t we stop them" jacky says. “we really should” yugyeom adds. 

Let them fight it out. Both brothers said. 

Jackson already holding bambam in his arms. The boy looked small, he looks fine. 

Jackson heard a fallen sounds he looks up to see jinyoung on the ground with jaebum arms crossed in an X position. While he is doing a death like sign jackson goes to pick his brother up. He looks at jaebum with those puppy eyes, which jaebum swears looks like a wolf. 

We need to make sure bammie is okay then you two can fight it out again or whatever you want. But just to be clear we’re fine Mark adds in after jackson. 

Jackson looks at Mark “la gangster” he thinks. Mark sends him that soft smile when off some where else in the house. 

Jaebum when after Mark, yugyeom and jacky when to the kitchen. Wang gae Park gae each took bambam hands. 

Red light flew from Jackson, a mixed kind flew from jinyoung. They stayed like that for some minutes. 

The colours ran all over bambam, jinyoung then when into from his head while jackson colour when to his heart.  
To the others once they came back into the room it looks odd and they don’t see how the boy looks ant any different from earlier. “I need all of you to be quiet” jinyoung says. Now bammie here can be very nice to those he likes and those he doesn’t well. Jackson tells them. 

Well? Yugyeom asked.  
Don’t worry gyeomie he won’t hurt anyone, well as long as he knows you’re not going to hurt him. 

Bambam head was now resting on jinyoung lap while Jackson when to make them something to eat. 

Bambam hair starts changing its colour as the boy awake. He hair is blue and so are his eyes.  
“Hy.hyung" he says. Jinyoung helps him to sit up and offer him some water. Bambam drinks it then kisses him on cheeks a few times. Making Snow holding a hand to her chest and mumbling something. 

He looks at his surroundings he get up at head to yugyeom, the other just watch. He pulls the boy down and kisses on the lips. Jinyoung almost fell front the chair, and jaebum got Noah bits on his hand for rubbing her too hard. 

He pushes the boy back who just falls like a drop of rain, walked over to jaebum, bambam looks at him “kidnapper” Mark coughing from his tae going to wrong way. Jaebum body was wrapped in a clear blue snake with jaebum’s head in it mouth. 

Due the the coughing his eyes flew to Mark, bambam when to him and hugged the boy. Shocking them all including Mark, hyung i- he cuts him self off once he found the familiar smell. His head snaps to the direction of the kitchen, Jackson coming out. Bambam immediately when to him, his hair changed from blue to pink, jackson put the food the left the boy in him arms and kiss him. “jackson" bambam screams out. His voice was so much louder compared to earlier. “hyung" jinyoung correct, however bambam ignores him and hugs jackson. I missed you too. The snake on jaebum was now pink it had loosened the boys head and body grew a little smaller made its ways over to bambam. The snake ran into his leg wrapping its body on Jackson leg as well. 

“Ouch" bambam, stop biting me; jackson tells him while laughing. Bambam finally let’s go, their a small marking on his neck. Jaebum eyes grew dark, bambam takes a bit of his food, feeds some to jackson and jinyoung. 

Hyung yugyeom calls for him. The air around jaebum is heavy, even Noah is pawing at him. “What the hell” jaebum jumps little in his seat once he felt something on him. 

The little is on his shoulder just watching him. Jaebum looks at the boy who is eating away peacefully. Bambam looks up at him at smirks, jaebum swears the snake did the same. 

Why is this thing on me, he asked. Donn know bambam said. Jaebum swears the kid is playing with him. 

He likes you, jinyoung says. After a long time his voice was heard. Jaebum thought really it likes me, more like it wants to eat me. 

He looks at Mark who has this love eyes for jinyoung, if wasn’t for Mark and maybe Jackson he wouldn’t have let it go. Mark gave him a warning. Jaebum knowns Mark well enough he is the smallest brother brother but he is one of the thr strongest, let it not fool anyone.

Mark had explain to him that he finally get why jinyoung couldn’t be with him. Thanks to bambam Mark got a very good few of jinyoung, the jinyoung who is still in love with him. 

Nora get that thing out of your mouth, jaebum says, noah was holding onto the snake, it was odd how she was scared of thing like most cats or even the other 4 that jaebum has.

He’s not poisonous, bambam says if it was you'd be the one hurt. Why is this chicken feet boy always trying to fight with him. And did he just tell him that he’d be the one the snake would killed. Jaebum shakes his head. 

Come here, jackson calls out for the little snake but nora came along he end up patting her and let the snake run onto him. 

“HYUNG" whoah avery loud youngjae ran to him, jaebum got up in time to stop the boy from falling by yugyeom legs. 

Jaebum kissing him on neck, youngjae is his baby the child is a gift from God, hes beautiful, kind and so damn loving. Jaebum can’t help but dot on him. 

The snake tightened it’s on Jackson hand. Jackson smiles and patted its head. He about to go to the kitchen when something no someone came flying on to him, knocking him back in a sitting position. 

The girl wrap her hands around him, and runs her head on his chest, “daddy"  
“W.What" jingyeom says. Youngjae just looking confused and bambam just kept eating, Mark is just quiet as always. Leaving the other two girls lost for words.

°°°°♡°♡°°°♡°°♡°♡♡♡♡°♡♡♡♡°°°♡°♡°♡°♡♡°

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sets the story in place, If this chapter was wrong then I had to change ch5, but finally I works on it. I took my time i didn't rush it and it turned out pretty really. I do think it could have been a little better but i am glad that most of it still fills out nicely.


	7. All's known with time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!  
Its 2020 have a good one all.

•♡•♡♡•♡•♡♡♡•♡•♡••♡•♡♡•♡•♡•♡•♡•♡  
The girl wrap her hands around him, and rubs her head on his chest, “daddy"  
“W.What" jingyeom says. Youngjae just looking confused and bambam just kept eating, Mark is just quiet as always. Leaving the other two girls lost for words. Jinyoung watches them without saying a word or having an expression.

Yugyeom turns and watches jaebum with tears in his eyes. Seriously this kid. Mark looks at his two brothers.  
No one is more shock then jackson, sure the girl was pretty, blue eyes and dark brown cream coloured hair. However it wasn’t possible she can’t be his, he'd certainly know if he had a daughter… right, well she can’t be not in this life atleast. 

“Um" jackson-hyung is she your kid, bambam says breaking the intents mood. What no way yugyeom said, jinyoung wanted to hit the boy for some odd reason while jaebum swears bambam snake just looked at him and laugh if he wasn’t concerned with the answer himself he'd ask the kid what’s his problem. 

“What no she’s not mines" Jackson says gently as to not hurt the girl's feelings. Theirs something odd about her jaebum thinks he looks at her from head to toes, the way she moves her head, the way she beathers in jackson. He sees a bracelet on her hand. 

“Nora"  
Ears pop up and her tail moved sweetly. Her head snap to him. She knows this voice, her heart beat to it, she can now smell him, she hadn’t realized before. She turns and face him. She gets off jackson and runs to him. She pulls him face to hers and press their head together.  
“Nora" jaebum says again, while nora his cat walks in between his legs.

“Your nora" jaebum says.  
After inhaling him, yes daddy she answers. 

What! The four brother says in union, while jackjinbam just watch them. 

How is that possible he asked. I- she’s nora’s child, nora is pulled away by aghase while Snow spoke. Before anything else can be said. 

“Hey" Mark's voice was deep really deep, tell us the truth aghase. 

They all sat down both nora are glued to jaebum.

Theirs something mysterious about Mark aghase hasn’t been able to figure it out yet. But still Mark won’t say anything unless its important so his brothers would listen she know this well. 

Their’s only so much we can say do we have to say it now. Snow, aghase and Nora all seem to know each other very well so clearly its not their first meeting. 

I am here because of Nora, and Nora is here because of her family and Ara(aghase real name) is here because of time. Snow said. 

Were here- it’s hard to explain- maybe it’s better not to know- but I guess it’s okay to know. Both Snow and Ara speaking at the same time. 

Nora is just making those lovely eyes at jaebum, she wrap her tail on to his leg. While the other Nora(cat) sat nicely in his lap falling asleep another cat is sitting at his foot. 

He may be surround but still even he thinks the girls need to speak better. But before he can say anything jinyoung is already doing so.

Shoebill you know theirs nothing to be scared of so tell us properly. He said. 

How about we start with time. Mark said, after all you aren’t from here right. How-Mark hes always like this. Ara said. 

Fine, the three of us are not from your time. My little sister who you all call baby will be my great grandmother, Ara said. 

“Oh shit" yugyeom says  
So in other words I am from the future dus I can’t say much. And Snow your turn. 

I am also from future, the boy who’s like my twin is actually my uncle. But when I came here I didn’t know what to do and some how it work out. Now its Nora’s turn Snow says, they look at her, she was no longer in her human like form but as a cat. Sound asleep on jaebum.

Um well I guess we can just say it. Nora here is well she’s a little different, she ah she’s nora’s child. She never said much about her family and we never questioned. We became her family so that was all that matter. 

But why did she call jackson daddy jinyoung asked.  
Oh, that, ah, well, he, she, they. Both girls not sure as what to say. They looked at each. Well he smells like jaebeom, finally Ara says, I mean Jackson was with them so that’s probably it. 

Jinyoung didn’t like that answer but let it go for know. It’s late let’s all get so rest. 

The rooms were given to the girls. Jaebum had carry human nora, she was super light, she smells just like his nora, looks like her and even ack like her. He found her to be just as sweet and pretty. 

He then goes to next room with all his brother, jackjinbam refuses to use a room something about it can’t work. What ever that means. 

So hyung are they telling the truth, he ask Mark once he got in and close the door. As always Ara is telling the truth so is the other girl. They’re still lots more we need to know so let just keep that in mind. 

Mm.Mm.Mm, jinyoung hitting into a sleeping Jackson, jinyoung was cover looking like a rock, but jackson wasn’t bother or hurt he bring his hand out; it found jinyoung face immediately. He lightly patted his head. On the other side of Jackson bambam leg was resting on his, while under the covers it looked like his arm was wrapped around jackson waist. The little snake is sitting on top, it moves towards jinyoung. The little snake rests its head on the boys head but not in the way of distorting Jackson’s pats. 

Jaebum saw only this much as he was making his way to the kitchen, once he saw like the snake made eye contact with him he flashed into the kitchen so fast. He really didn’t like that snake, even youngjae little could bear despair when he sleeps. 

What the hell he says. As soon as he turns a round he came face to face with bambam. 

“don’t be mad at jinyoungie, it all my fault, be mad at me” bambam said. 

Jaebum looks at the boy is he still a sleep what’s he going on about. 

I'm not mad kid, go get some rest. He wants to leave but feels like he can’t which is odd. 

“Then you are not mad at jinyoungie” he said in a soft insecure voice. Jaebum watches the boy, all he sees is yugyeom. Yugyeom acks like this too. He smile softly at him. I’m not mad, get some rest. Jaebum says. 

Okay…….. (jaebum is leaving the kitchen) I am also not mad at you for taken sseunie, but next time asked for his hand first. 

He hears, jaebum was going to say something but when he turns around he saw bambam still in the same position as before sleeping away. 

Was he imagining that. God he really needed to sleep. Jaebum made he way to his room. He didn’t see the soft eyes that watched him from the kitchen.  
♡•♡•♡••♡•♡♡♡•♡♡♡•♡♡•♡•♡•♡•♡♡♡•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, for supporting my story it means a lot, I hope you continue to enjoy it. :))  
-  
Send me your comments, likes, let's me know what you think.:))  
-  
-  
I also have been debating if I should share more stories or not what do you think?


	8. Let's end this 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little lifeless and slow, I almost deleted everything, but eventually kept some of it. I rewritten and even stop for some time but got back to it cause if I don't post it I will not get to write more for this story.

“What" is all Mark said. Now most people would jump back, scream or something but Mark is not most people. Plus he is use to coco or milo sleeping on top of his chest, however the first thing he sees as he awoke up a white like snake.  
He just watched the little snake. After a few seconds he realized this was bambam’s snake, though last night it had a clear body like see threw now it’s a solid body. He shifts a bit getting up the snake falls to his lap, he smiles. It was like something from a cartoon he wanted to laugh but he doesn’t want to wake the others.  
The snake wake up and looks at him, for a tiny second Mark thought he get attack, maybe this isn’t the boys snake. But the snake curls its body up and bumps its head to Mark chest. He fines it cute like when coco wants his attention. The snake when off and Mark got to start his day. 

Jackson wakes up due to not being able to breathe, bambam has fully wrapped himself on to him. Jinyoung is still facing him with their fingers interlock. It’s been a while they slept like this but this time was for a different the reason, he gets it why their like this. They will all have acne some where he thinks well mostly him. Getting bambam off him was a battle sure bammie is smaller and has less muscle but that didn’t mean he wasn’t like a rock when needs to be. 

Jackson looks around and doesn’t see the snake hopefully hes not getting himself in any trouble. Bambam wakes up due to the movement. He looks at Jackson and bumps him with his head. Jackson squeezing he checks a little until bambam fan his heads. 

Mark was a little taken back seeing a sleeping jinyoung and yugyeom, how, when, wait wasn’t yugyeom in bed with them he was sure. He walks in the kitchen and fine jackbam. Bambam sitting in Jackson lap when there are still available chairs at the table. The boy condition looks better then before. 

“Morning” they all say at once, it wasn’t really how most greeted but that’s how jackbam and Mark did. Old habits can be hard to change.  
Theirs coffee if you want and I wasn’t sure what to make so theirs also some toast too. Jackson says. Thank you Mark said, after joining them he looks over to the ones sleeping on the ground. Was it uncomfortable he asked.  
No I had a good sleep bambam says, speak for yourself I am hurting every where jackson adds.  
Oh sorry we don’t have a lot of things here Mark said in a very concerning voice. Before the boy can get carried away Jackson stops him. 

No hyung, it’s just that I couldn’t move jinyoung had one of my hand and bambam was sleep on top of me. Mark laughs a little, when did he get here.  
Oh yugyeom here tends to come sleep next to me in the morning, because I said it was okay and that he was my big baby too. 

Bambam makes a face but doesn’t say anything, Mark can see jackson hand running at his waist as to comfort the boy.  
Sorry about this jaebum can get a bit carried way. Mark can understand why yugyeom grew close to Jackson. But still he wasn’t sure if yugyeom was ready to face the truth that jackson has his family and that they needed him. 

“Ahh!” 

The three rush into the living to room to witness an awesome event. Jinyoung who had took yugyeom for jackson was hugging him in his sleep but can tell something was off. Jackson body felt nothing like this, he open his eyes to see a surprise one as well. They both scream and pushed each other away.

The other three burst out laughing at them. Yugyeom got up quickly and when to hung himself on jackson. Really he threw his left arm on him and most of his upper body. Bambam watches yugyeom oddly and jinyoung makes a sulky face which Mark thinks is very adorable. 

Yugyeom clings to jackson who doesn’t mine one bit. It make Mark smile he never seen yugyeom so close to others, but it was normal this was jackson even he knew how easy it is to like him. He turns to see bambam patting the little snake head and saying something to which he is pretty sure are thai words. 

Jinyoung was crazily nervous, Mark had become even more beautiful then when he was a boy, he still have his baby face and that smile but he was manlier. It makes his heart beat a little fast. Jinyoung is good at hiding what he feels which is why he can’t understand why Mark still likes him after what he did.

He busy himself is the kitchen ignores Mark help until Mark reminds him that he knew what his brothers like. Jackson was surprised jaebum wasn’t up which leads him to asking yugyeom. Yugyeom eyes were like stars at that moment then he says “oh youngjae knocked him out" like it was not big deal. Wha. What jackson lost, jaebum hasn’t been sleeping and he need some help so youngjae helped him. Mark says as he pass by to get some herbs that were next to the window. 

Bambam had been sitting very quietly on the other of the room watching them, jackson has caught his eyes then walks over to him, wrapping him up in his arms. The little snake bites jackson arm but not once was it painful.  
-  
Jaebum woke up from loud sounds. His body was heavy, he noticed the ears, he patted Nora as he realized this was not his, She was the human Nora. Jaebum felt odd that the girl laying almost on him. He gently pushes her off and got up. He looks around all the others were already up even youngjae. Really he can’t believe Mark had Youngjae putting him to sleep. Sure he was awake for a few nights without any rest but still. He knows there is absolutely nothing he can do. He is greatful to Mark’s weird caring style. 

He’s about to leave when Nora-h threw her arms on his shoulder around his neck. It made him sitten a bit. He looks the girl, who smiles brightly at him. “good morning daddy" her voice is pretty, Jae-Jaebum is fine. He says Nora-h tilled her head to the side like she didn’t understand him just like Nora-c does. He pulls out of her hold let’s go meet the others. Jaebeom Walked off, Nora look at her hands making a sad expression but soon followed after him.

“Hyung your up" yugyeom says with excitement in his voice, that makes you want to pinch his cheeks.  
At that youngjae gave an oddly looking smile and stays behind Mark for the time being.  
Jaebum looks at everyone in the room for some reason which he can’t explain, he likes the look, its usually just him and his brothers but right now there are a lot more people. He is a big softly for this kinda environment. 

“The foods ready" a loud voice calls he turns and look to the kitchen. It belongs to Jackson, jaebum hadn’t realized only until that moment how nice it was to hear his voice. It was short lived once he saw jinyoung walking along side jackson with a tray of food. He looks at Mark who’s eyes are on jinyoung. He sighs and walks down the few steps. Jaebum had realize that Nora-h had been their all this time just watching him just beening near him, she smile softly to herself and follows after him. She was about to sit next to him when Ara grabbed her hand. She gives Nora a look and then tells her to sit with them. Which no one else seem to notice as it was loud with Jackson and youngjae alone talking. Those two are definitely the loudest. While Mark and jinyoung quietly place planets for everyone. Yugyeom and Bambam were behaving oddly by that he means he can feel it the boys may have been sitting quietly but he can tell. 

*sitting arrangement*  
Bambam jackson jinyoung yugyeom Mark youngjae snow nora-h ara and jaebum next to bambam. 

They soon soon started to eat when bambam leans in licks the corner of Jackson’s mouth, who didn’t have an reaction what so ever then jinyoung feeds him(bammie) some meat. Bambam made a please face. Leaving everyone one else in the room shock. Sure they share food and maybe a lick or two but the feeling was so different. It felt like they were watching something very private that no one should have seen. Jinyoung looks up and happens to lock eyes with jaebum, he let out a low cough. Jackson fingers tightens a bit on the chopstick then loosen after a second while bambam looks like hes uncomfortable but doesn’t says anything. 

“Heyy don’t do that” youngjae brake the little awkward moment his cloud buddy was on the table trying to take some of his food. Jinyoung smile at that an soon enough the little snake was doing the same following with coco and milo, only jaebum’s cats weren’t interested while most of them cause one of them jump up onto the table and when for whatever was shining in the glass. 

“Oh my god” they sad in union. Well their goes the food yugyeom said who sounded very sad. They try to grab as much as possible from those little guys who look like they eat can everything and Mark is pretty sure he feed them all well except for the snake cause he didn’t see it and thought it didn’t eat.

Everyone was all over the place soon enough jaebum was leading then into a line and jinyoung was organized the food. They oddly worked well together. Finally they form a circle and eat. Taken turns and holding the foods in their hands. One by one once someone was done eating, that person would detached themselves. Eventually they all got to eat and enjoy the food.  
-  
Once they were full and settled jaebum called for a meeting. He’s use to being the one who leads, Mark said he is not cut out for it. Plus he’s sure jaebumie temper will cool down.

So let’s start. There 7 boys 3 girl 5 cats 2 dogs and 1 snake. Jaebum said it like hes reading a grocery list. He looks at them did I forget any… wheather it’s to himself or them. “who put you in charge” he hears, jaebum looks at jinyoung but the boy just has a smug look on his face, jaebum faintly realizes that he didn’t “vocally hear it" he look at them all and then he continues we need to come up with a plan; what and how to go about things from now on. Any suggestions he asks. He was about to speak when jinyoung's voice is heard. “how about we split into teams have everyone in charge of different areas” jaebum can understand why Mark fell for the guy but he swear this jinyoung fellow doesn’t want him to do anything.

That’s a good idea hyung, youngjae says while yugyeom nodded. Jaebum who already had a book and pen in his hands making notes, Okay he says.  
• Food  
• Clothes  
• Keeping watch  
• Landry  
• Safety  
• Additional families (dogs,cats,cloud,snake)  
• Clean  
How about everyone try everything and see what their good at or unless you have something in mind jackson adds. Yeah let’s do that bambam finally speaks after a long time.  
Let’s decide then jaebum announce. 

Jaebum writes all the duties on a separate sheet. I'll will write your names down here. He wanted to say more but youngjae was already jumping up, hyung I want to look after the pets. He says with excitement and love. Jaebum just smiles, he knew that youngjae would choose this. Bambam also stoop up I also want to do that he says. As it will be too much for hyung, I have 4 cats plus a plant. Nora till her head like “plant is a pet", jaebum is also doing the same thing the other girls noticed. Where are they Mark asked like a kid who is getting candy. 

Jinyoung stands up an put his hands to his mid-lower stomach, then all of a sudden veins starts to peek out from his shirt. It surprised the rest, eventually a little plant is in his hand. Jackson gets up to help him and smiles very prettily(noted by jaebum) this is Bob he says with a big smile then set the plant down next to him. And the cats jaebum asked. Bambam snake comes out of nowhere and rise its body up, it grew bigger about or a little smaller then bambam’s hight. It opens its mouth wide and 4 cats jump out. It shocked the others. Here they are. He says like no biggie. Youngjae was shaking and jaebum quickly shield his cats, Mark end up laughing and yugyeom thought it was freaking cool. Hyung what about you do you have any thing that comes out of you ask yugyeom. Ara and Snow faces grew a little pink while hiding it from the others. Mark was just drying his tears when he elbowed yugyeom and youngjae is holding his stomach from laughter pain. Bambam and jinyoung faces looked a bit dark but neither had any other reaction besides that. While both Jackson and yugyeom look at each with pure innocence. Oh I have these bad boys, both jinyoung and bammie shake their head. Jackson pulls his shirt sleeves up to reveal his muscles. Making Markjae laugh even louder. Jaebum just cleared his throat drawing back their attention. Okay-okay let’s continue. 

I'll keep a look out Mark says, the boy barely says anything but when he does he surprises them. Okay hyung. Jaebum adds him name, jinyoung choose safely and ara and snow chose laundry so did yugyeom for the boys he said it would be easier that way. Though jaebum never planned on having it any other way. He really likes that his youngest is maturing. Jackson, jaebum cooking while Bambam and Mark volunteer for helping. Bambam also choose clothes along with yugyeom. Jaebum just list them all for cleaning saying it would be easier that way. The ended the group meeting very nicely and decided to start right away as they don’t know how long they’ll have to be in this hide out for.  
-  
Here and their jaebum and jinyoung bump into each other while moving things around at some point it got a little too much. “watch it" jaebum says; jinyoung bumped him back “I’m watching” was his reply. 

What are you doing? Mark baby face poke out from behind where, scaring jinyoung a tiny bit and making jaebum surprise as well. “we’re going out" they both turned their heads to the voice. Jackson hands caring empty bags; he doesn’t even look at them. 

What do you mean, jinyoung is quick to react not wanting to part from him brother again. A soft smile comes onto Jackson’s lips we need food. He said. Jaebum just looks at Mark who simply nodded.  
Okay then I will come with you, jinyoung says with a voice different from what jaebum has heard just a few seconds ago. 

Parkgae its okay Mark hyung will come with me and who will look after the younger ones. Jinyoung had just realized Mark (his Mark) was stand against the door looking at him all this time. Jinyoung can feel the beats of his heart in his ears, like someone playing a drum. While he was lost with his heart beats Jackson has put on his shoes and getting ready to head out with Mark. 

Before they left; don't forget you have to look after the younger ones. Mark said as he leaves. Those words had a hold other meaning, which both of them knew right away was “don’t fight".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this chapter isn't the best as they ideas I had I didn't get to write it and forgot it luckily I still remember some of it and not I have a much better chapter, part 2 will be filled with those ideas and will have all the life in. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are welcome😊 also take care of your health.


	9. Let's end this 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know with what is happening lately, I haven't been motivated while I had written some of this chapter already, I didn't like it, as I found it bored, but then slowly I started to find my way with it again and didn't wan to waste time. So I finish what I had plan. My other chapter will be the power pack one while this is still an easy going one. 
> 
> Sorry for any errors..

It was jinyoungie.. he says while they walk along the store track ways. His fingers holding on to the chart and his eyes looking for what they need however he could help but wonder. 

Yeaaah, Mark reply. He was actually shock to know that jackson was jinyoungs brother however neither of them ever said a word about it until now. 

“I'm sorry", Mark stop walking and looks at jackson who is looking at him as well while holding a bag of bread. “You didn’t do anything wrong, neither did he" Mark said with a soft voice. Jackson isn’t use to mark speaking the boy hardly spoke when he first met him. Still I am; jackson tells him as they continue with their grocery shopping.  
-  
-

The boys continue with the shopping while wondering what their brothers reaction would be. Mark knows yugyeom has his mind set on jackson and jaebum something about them that’s completely unbelievable that makes you want to believe. While say him(Mark) and jinyoung just bloom with romance once their in the same room. It still makes Mark smile shyly. He pick up a few bottle of juice he turns around only to see jackson lost with thought, he carries on like no big deal as this would jackson and Mark knew him well to know he was fine. 

Jackson thoughts run over a scared jinyoung rushing into the house and going straight to their room. Pulling a bag from underneath their bed and start packing. He tries to claim him down but jinyoung just wouldn’t. He eventually screams, “it’s not safe" taken jackson by surprise. He didn’t press farther and pack bambam the bag, as the boy was still very young. Jinyoung had pick him up in his arms holding him like if he was the boys shield. He saw the sad smile on jinyoung face turn to a bit more happy as the baby in his arms smiles at him. “We can’stay, we just can’t, or they… they’ll… I, we…” his voice broke jackson was already by his side, while jinyoung slowly slipped into his arms. Tears running down his face, “I had to.. I just had to hurt him. Jack..mmmm.i” jackson held him tight, “ I know jinyoung, you had too". They had only stay until the afternoon of the next day then were off in the evening as night came. 

Jack.. hey.. jack! Mark said standing closer to his ear. Jackson jumped back and almost his into the shaves, mark laughed at his silliness the boy hasn’t change in all these year. 

Well which one, holding up two bags in his hand, a waiting for Jackson to answer him.   
|  
Jinyoung has been feeling a bit out of place, earlier he walked right into a wall. Causing the youngers to laugh, now He can hear the grass moving, bugs and worms sitting and crawling which is fine but he can also feel the people. His power are something that was never easy to understand though he hardly ever use it. Jinyoung still had moments when he play with the dirt or sing with a tree, yes a tree while sitting under it. However today is different just something since that day after they had escape jinyoung had been using his power to keep track of them. He was careful to not be found out but still it can be hard and base on what he has learn; he’s not sure what to do or how.

Jinyoung uncomfortable feelings is so strong that jaebum is now loosing it, jinyoung had been walking back and forth in the same area for the longest while now. Its seriously becoming annoying and not to mention his feelings. Though jaebum finds it a bit odd as he need to have some kind of connection though not some. Mark had told him that he is getting stronger perhaps.

“Stop being neigative ” a voice came to his ears sharply drawing him out of thoughts. Jinyoung turns his head to look at jaebum who is standing their with this annoyed look. “what are you talking about" he asked back in such a way that makes the older one upset. “He’s not a kid and he is with hyung so chill out” jaebum tells him, his voice was cold and it made jinyoung feel like he was trapped for a moment. He watches as jaebum when an sat down close to the kitchen. He turns around and continues with his train of thoughts.

Jaebum really wanted to say more even grab at jinyoung, but he had seen bambam earlier, the young boy just looks at jinyoung like he was in trans with him. Bambam hadn’t said a word only look at jinyoung. Who’s feet was slowly throwing dirt vines on the clean floor that jaebum had just clean. Hey what the hell!? Jaebum says but never got a reply atleast not from jinyoung. Hes always like that, bambam replied to him, don’t worry he’ll clean it up and you'd never knew it was their. 

The young boy’s voice wasn’t serious but enough to make his point. Jaebum really feels odd with this kid. At times the boy act all shy and other times he just act like he had no shyness. Jaebum swears even the kid eyes look a bit off to him too. 

Jaebum just sits their not wanting to have to deal with more then what he was already dealing with and he did give both Mark and Bambam his word that he wouldn’t hold jinyoung responsible.  
|  
In the car ride back from the store both boys have been very quiet. Jackson couldn’t hold it anymore.   
You’re still the same, he says. Mark had been looking out the window turns his head to the soft spoken voice. Jackson’s eyes on the road as he drives with smoothness. Yeah I guess I am, you too seunah. 

Man this tension is killing me jackson says in his normally high pitch. Mark ends up laughing. Seriously your jinyoungie brother why did I not see it. Making jackson shrugs, well I can’t see it at all your so different from jaebum, well with yugyeom-ah I can see it a bit.   
They ended up laughing, soon they were rapping along the way. They both always have a good relationship and had missed each other. 

Dinner was good, with jaebum and bambam skills, the food was on a hold other level. They have managed to get all the pets safely away from their food. Jinyoung used his powers to create a space for them and they were enjoying it. The boys began eating bambam, yugyeom, youngjae and Snow had became very close. While the others talked here and their, still things were good. 

“Don’t eat that it has peppers” Mark says to Jackson as his hand comes out to stop Jackson. Who just sends him a thankful smiles and continues to take something else. “how do you know that hyung" yugyeom asked something that the others seem to have missed. 

Mark almost dropped his chopsticks and Jackson had a tiny choke on his food. Mark looks at the boy who’s looking at him in such way (hyung how could you- kinda thing) he clears his throat, um he mention. Then filling his mouth with food. Yugyeom seem okay with the answer however jaebum had been feed off of his brother. He can tell that Mark is lying. He looks at jackson for a second who hasn’t said a word. The jackson who was always saying something was quite even more so then the one he knew. Theirs definitely something going on with them.   
-  
Jaebum has become very moody lately though he hasn’t said anything to anyone but really he’s having a hard time. He loves his brothers but it’s too much for him. Especially with yugyeom who’s power has the ability to effect him. The others have been getting along it’s really loud but it’s also very warm. He sits by the window an close his eyes. 

Yugyeom isn’t convinced any more their something strange about Mark and Jackson, he has noticed how they’ve been getting along and very easily. Sure he and jackson got along easily too but its different. He watches them from far trying to understand, their a little plant growing near him. “what the hell" jinyoung has vines poking out on him some of them have flowers and in the corner theirs a nest of them. Jinyoung looks at yugyeom. The plant grew a little and then grabbed yugyeom’s arm. “AHHH!” jinyoung just looks at him. The others look to see what was wrong, “hyung is always like that" bambam says “stupid” he also adds. Yugyeoms face had a tiny shade of pink. Some parts of him doesn’t feel safe around this hyung. Jackson looks at jinyoung with concern. He knows something isn’t right but jinyoung won’t tell him. Jinyoung can be very stubborn, but he knew when jinyoung is trying the figure out things he is always like this.

The were all eating when jaebum started to feel sick, he has noticed the closeness with Mark and Jackson. You'd miss it if you don’t see how they look at each other or talk even a pat here and there. With a mixture of yugyeom and his own feelings its getting hard for him. His head is fell with so many things, he slowly started to have a headache. He looks at yugyeom and gave the boy a drink, yugyeom took it all happily but soon regretted it. The drink tasted bad he turns and looks at jaebum who in turn just kept on eating though he looked back at the younger boy. Yugyeom realized that he was effecting jaebum. He sends his brother that silly shy smile. 

They had finished eating and jaebum couldn’t handle it anymore. “be quiet” he didn’t say it loud but his voice was very cold. It surprised youngjae who was seating near him. Making the boy shift a bit. “jaebum” Mark says before he can reach over to him, jaebum was leaving, I have a headache I’ll go rest. He didn’t gave anyone a chance to speak as he was gone quickly. Jinyoung was sitting by the far end of the room he was jaebum, he found something about him to be off. Jinyoung is worried that those people will fine that soon. He knows their looking for them. This time is different from when they were kids. He doesn’t like the feeling of what’s to come. He can’t talk to Jackson about it as the boy worries to much and Mark he is his ex and jinyoung isn’t sure he if he can talk to him without falling for him. Perhaps jaebum might be his best choice. All of a sudden all the little buds of roses open just over his head. 

Finally his mind is clear. Mark saw this and found it to be very beautiful.   
-

Another day has come, everyone noticed jaebum had this scary look on. No said much of anything. The younger ones were too scared and the girls had always known a scary jaebum is one to stay far from. 

Youngjae being a doctor use it as an excuse to gave him a check up which jaebum was not in the mood for but let the boy. Youngjae didn’t find anything wrong with him he did however noticed jaebum feels a bit cool which is odd as jaebum has a higher temperature.   
I think you’re getting sick maybe you should rest. Youngjae says. I'm fine, hyung your temperature is- I said I am fine. Jaebum cut him off sharply. His voice was rude, cold and scary, only he didn’t do was yell at the boy. He hears a mumble of his name but couldn’t identify the voice as he had come to realize the look on youngjae's face. He cups the side if youngjae’s cheek only thr moment his.face didn’t look scary. 

The day is beautiful it was so sunny, they just could take if any more and when outside. Mark informs them no to go too far as the barrier is only to an extent. Jaebum had take the medication youngjae was hold in his hand and when off the his room. Dus the didn’t want to disturb him. Laughter can be heard as Jackson prepares their meals. He was humming happily, he remembers talking with jinyoung who didn’t want to stay here for long Jackson can understand why but right now as he looks at jinyoung with that playful behaviour as he pushes yugyeom down in the grass and then throws him at youngjae Jackson can tell jinyoung doesn’t really want to leave them. Jackson smiles, he feel something running up his leg, he looks down to see a beautiful white snake. “What much for you” the snake made it’s way up his back then rest his little head on top jackson shoulder. “ don’t be like that go make some friends” Jackson continues to make the meals as the little snake soon fell asleep and dissolve. 

Once he was outside yugyeom and youngjae had rush to him, for food and other reasons like grabbing him and throwing him no to the ground. It made the others laugh now he was full with grass and mud like them. He laughs and pinches their cheeks with a tiny bit of hot fingers. Their reaction was funny. Mark and jinyoung thank him for the food. Bambam bite him then gave him a hug. The girls thank him and join the others. He remembers something and when back inside.

Jackson quietly made his way down the halls he open the door slowly after making sure the other was disturbed he when in. He put the food down carefully at a concern. He was about to leave when he turn around and saw jaebum sleeping. 

Jackson always did fine that jaebum is one hell of a good looking man. He noticed the uncomfortable expression. Jackson walk over to him, he carefully laid his hand on jaebum forehead. After a second his plan became hot. The expression was gone but before jackson could move his hand jaebum open his eyes. It startled jackson a bit but he was push way by jaebum. That look was on his face. It was not as bad as the one in the morning but still it made him feel a bit frightened. 

What are you doing? Jaebum ask. His voice wasn’t cold but it bears his sleepiness which sounds quite beautiful to jackson. “I. Ah. Hyung-” jackson starts off but isn’t sure what to say. Jaebum look at him at made Jackson feel something “- I was checking your temperature” he said smoothly this time.

I am not sick why can’t you leave me alone. He says while getting up. He grabs jackson arms and pulls him up too. Pushing him towards the door. Ah hyung I was just- Jackson is cut off by jaebum’s body falling onto him. 

Jaebum has been feel a heat to his body, which is odd he was sure a few second ago he was cool. He feel off and would really like to be alone but here is someone and not just anyone but jackson. He lost the footing and now his body has fully block jackson in. A arm at the side of his head a foot between his and His forehead on Jackson’s left shoulder. 

It was jinyoungie.. he says while they walk along the store track ways. His fingers holding on to the chart and his eyes looking for what they need however he could help but wonder. 

Yeaaah, Mark reply. He was actually shock to know that jackson was jinyoungs brother however neither of them ever said a word about it until now. 

“I'm sorry", Mark stop walking and looks at jackson who is looking at him as well while holding a bag of bread. “You didn’t do anything wrong, neither did he" Mark said with a soft voice. Jackson isn’t use to mark speaking the boy hardly spoke when he first met him. Still I am; jackson tells him as they continue with their grocery shopping.

They boys continue with the shopping while wondering what their brothers reaction would be. Mark knows yugyeom has his mind set on jackson and jaebum something about them that’s completely unbelievable that makes you want to believe. While say him(Mark) and jinyoung just bloom with romance once their in the same room. It still Mark smile silly. He pick up a few bottle of juice he turns around only to see jackson lost with thought, he carries on like no big deal as this would jackson and Mark knew him well to know he was fine. 

Jackson thoughts run over a scared jinyoung rushing into the house and going straight to their room. Pulling a bag from underneath their bed and start packing. He tries to claim him down but jinyoung just wouldn’t. He eventually screams, “it’s not safe" taken jackson by surprise. He didn’t press farther and pack bambam the bag, as the boy was still very young. Jinyoung had pick him up in his arms holding him like if he was the boys shield. He saw the sad smile on jinyoung face turn to a bit more happy as the baby in his arms smiles at him. “We can’stay, we just can’t, or they… they’ll… I, we…” his voice broke jackson was already by his side, while jinyoung slowly slipped into his arms. Tears running down his face, “I had to.. I just had to hurt him. Jack..mmmm.i” jackson held him tight, “ I know jinyoung, you had too". They had only stay until the afternoon of the next day then were off in the evening as night came. 

Jack.. hey.. jack! Mark said standing closer to his ear. Jackson jumped back and almost his into the shaves, mark laughed at his silliness the boy hasn’t change in all these year. 

Well which one, holding up two bags in his hand, a waiting for Jackson to answer him.   
|  
Jinyoung has been feeling a bit out of place, earlier he walked right into a wall. Causing the youngers to laugh, now He can hear the grass moving, bugs and worms sitting and crawling which is fine but he can also feel the people. His power are something that was never easy to understand though he hardly ever use it. Jinyoung still had moments when he play with the dirt or sing with a tree, yes a tree while sitting under it. However today is different just something since that day after they had escape jinyoung had been using his power to keep track of them. He was careful to not be found out but still it can be hard and base on what he has learn; he’s not sure what to do or how.

Jinyoung uncomfortable feelings is so strong that jaebum is now loosing it, jinyoung had been walking back and forth in the same area for the longest while now. Its seriously becoming annoying and not to mention his feelings. Though jaebum finds it a bit odd as he need to have some kind of connection though not some. Mark had told him that he is getting stronger perhaps.

“Stop being neigative ” a voice came to his ears sharply drawing him out of thoughts. Jinyoung turns his head to look at jaebum who is standing their with this annoyed look. “what are you talking about" he asked back in such a way that makes the older one upset. “He’s not a kid and he is with hyung so chill out” jaebum tells him, his voice was cold and it made jinyoung feel like he was trapped for a moment. He watches as jaebum when an sat down close to the kitchen. He turns around and continues with his train of thoughts.

Jaebum really wanted to say more even grab at jinyoung, but he had seen bambam earlier, the young boy just looks at jinyoung like he was in trans with him. Bambam hadn’t said a word only look at jinyoung. Who’s feet was slowly throwing dirt vines on the clean floor that jaebum had just clean. Hey what the hell!? Jaebum says but never got a reply atleast not from jinyoung. Hes always like that, bambam replied to him, don’t worry he’ll clean it up and you'd never knew it was their. 

The young boy’s voice wasn’t serious but enough to make his point. Jaebum really feels odd with this kid. At times the boy act all shy and other times he just act like he had no shyness. Jaebum swears even the kid eyes look a bit off to him too. 

Jaebum just sits their not wanting to have to deal with more then what he was already dealing with and he did give both Mark and Bambam his word that he wouldn’t hold jinyoung responsible.  
|  
In the car ride back from the store both boys have been very quiet. Jackson couldn’t hold it anymore.   
You’re still the same, he says. Mark had been looking out the window turns his head to the soft spoken voice. Jackson’s eyes on the road as he drives with smoothness. Yeah I guess I am, you too seunah. 

Man this tension is killing me jackson says in his normally high pitch. Mark ends up laughing. Seriously your jinyoungie brother why did I not see it. Making jackson shrugs, well I can’t see it at all your so different from jaebum, well with yugyeom-ah I can see it a bit.   
They ended up laughing, soon they were rapping along the way. They both always have a good relationship and had missed each other. 

Dinner was good, with jaebum and bambam skills, the food was on a hold other level. They have managed to get all the pets safely away from their food. Jinyoung used his powers to create a space for them and they were enjoying it. The boys began eating bambam, yugyeom, youngjae and Snow had became very close. While the others talked here and their, still things were good. 

“Don’t eat that it has peppers” Mark says to Jackson as his hand comes out to stop Jackson. Who just sends him a thankful smiles and continues to take something else. “how do you know that hyung" yugyeom asked something that the others seem to have missed. 

Mark almost dropped his chopsticks and Jackson had a tiny choke on his food. Mark looks at the boy who’s looking at him in such way (hyung how could you- kinda thing) he clears his throat, um he mention. Then filling his mouth with food. Yugyeom seem okay with the answer however jaebum had been feed off of his brother. He can tell that Mark is lying. He looks at jackson for a second who hasn’t said a word. The jackson who was always saying something was quite even more so then the one he knew. Theirs definitely something going on with them.   
-  
Jaebum has become very moody lately though he hasn’t said anything to anyone but really he’s having a hard time. He loves his brothers but it’s too much for him. Especially with yugyeom who’s power has the ability to effect him. The others have been getting along it’s really loud but it’s also very warm. He sits by the window an close his eyes. 

Yugyeom isn’t convinced any more their something strange about Mark and Jackson, he has noticed how they’ve been getting along and very easily. Sure he and jackson got along easily too but its different. He watches them from far trying to understand, their a little plant growing near him. “what the hell" jinyoung has vines poking out on him some of them have flowers and in the corner theirs a nest of them. Jinyoung looks at yugyeom. The plant grew a little and then grabbed yugyeom’s arm. “AHHH!” jinyoung just looks at him. The others look to see what was wrong, “hyung is always like that" bambam says “stupid” he also adds. Yugyeoms face had a tiny shade of pink. Some parts of him doesn’t feel safe around this hyung. Jackson looks at jinyoung with concern. He knows something isn’t right but jinyoung won’t tell him. Jinyoung can be very stubborn, but he knew when jinyoung is trying the figure out things he is always like this.

The were all eating when jaebum started to feel sick, he has noticed the closeness with Mark and Jackson. You'd miss it if you don’t see how they look at each other or talk even a pat here and there. With a mixture of yugyeom and his own feelings its getting hard for him. His head is fell with so many things, he slowly started to have a headache. He looks at yugyeom and gave the boy a drink, yugyeom took it all happily but soon regretted it. The drink tasted bad he turns and looks at jaebum who in turn just kept on eating though he looked back at the younger boy. Yugyeom realized that he was effecting jaebum. He sends his brother that silly shy smile. 

They had finished eating and jaebum couldn’t handle it anymore. “be quiet” he didn’t say it loud but his voice was very cold. It surprised youngjae who was seating near him. Making the boy shift a bit. “jaebum” Mark says before he can reach over to him, jaebum was leaving, I have a headache I’ll go rest. He didn’t gave anyone a chance to speak as he was gone quickly. Jinyoung was sitting by the far end of the room he was jaebum, he found something about him to be off. Jinyoung is worried that those people will fine that soon. He knows their looking for them. This time is different from when they were kids. He doesn’t like the feeling of what’s to come. He can’t talk to Jackson about it as the boy worries to much and Mark he is his ex and jinyoung isn’t sure he if he can talk to him without falling for him. Perhaps jaebum might be his best choice. All of a sudden all the little buds of roses open just over his head. 

Finally his mind is clear. Mark saw this and found it to be very beautiful.   
-

Another day has come, everyone noticed jaebum had this scary look on. No said much of anything. The younger ones were too scared and the girls had always known a scary jaebum is one to stay far from. 

Youngjae being a doctor use it as an excuse to gave him a check up which jaebum was not in the mood for but let the boy. Youngjae didn’t find anything wrong with him he did however noticed jaebum feels a bit cool which is odd as jaebum has a higher temperature.   
I think you’re getting sick maybe you should rest. Youngjae says. I'm fine, hyung your temperature is- I said I am fine. Jaebum cut him off sharply. His voice was rude, cold and scary, only he didn’t do was yell at the boy. He hears a mumble of his name but couldn’t identify the voice as he had come to realize the look on youngjae's face. He cups the side if youngjae’s cheek only thr moment his.face didn’t look scary. 

The day is beautiful it was so sunny, they just could take if any more and when outside. Mark informs them no to go too far as the barrier is only to an extent. Jaebum had take the medication youngjae was hold in his hand and when off the his room. Dus the didn’t want to disturb him. Laughter can be heard as Jackson prepares their meals. He was humming happily, he remembers talking with jinyoung who didn’t want to stay here for long Jackson can understand why but right now as he looks at jinyoung with that playful behaviour as he pushes yugyeom down in the grass and then throws him at youngjae Jackson can tell jinyoung doesn’t really want to leave them. Jackson smiles, he feel something running up his leg, he looks down to see a beautiful white snake. “What much for you” the snake made it’s way up his back then rest his little head on top jackson shoulder. “ don’t be like that go make some friends” Jackson continues to make the meals as the little snake soon fell asleep and dissolve. 

Once he was outside yugyeom and youngjae had rush to him, for food and other reasons like grabbing him and throwing him no to the ground. It made the others laugh now he was full with grass and mud like them. He laughs and pinches their cheeks with a tiny bit of hot fingers. Their reaction was funny. Mark and jinyoung thank him for the food. Bambam bite him then gave him a hug. The girls thank him and join the others. He remembers something and when back inside.

Jackson quietly made his way down the halls he open the door slowly after making sure the other was disturbed he when in. He put the food down carefully at a concern. He was about to leave when he turn around and saw jaebum sleeping. 

Jackson always did fine that jaebum is one hell of a good looking man. He noticed the uncomfortable expression. Jackson walk over to him, he carefully laid his hand on jaebum forehead. After a second his plan became hot. The expression was gone but before jackson could move his hand jaebum open his eyes. It startled jackson a bit but he was push way by jaebum. That look was on his face. It was not as bad as the one in the morning but still it made him feel a bit frightened. 

What are you doing? Jaebum ask. His voice wasn’t cold but it bears his sleepiness which sounds quite beautiful to jackson. “I. Ah. Hyung-” jackson starts off but isn’t sure what to say. Jaebum look at him at made Jackson feel something “- I was checking your temperature” he said smoothly this time.

I am not sick why can’t you leave me alone. He says while getting up. He grabs jackson arms and pulls him up too. Pushing him towards the door. Ah hyung I was just- Jackson is cut off by jaebum’s body falling onto him. 

Jaebum has been feel a heat to his body, which is odd he was sure a few second ago he was cool. He feel off and would really like to be alone but here is someone and not just anyone but jackson. He lost the footing and now his body has fully block jackson in. A arm at the side of his head a foot between his and His forehead on Jackson’s left shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the jackbum moment I didn't want it to be too much or too little, because beautiful things are place for them after all. 🤫 hope you like the chapter. 
> 
> Keep safe


End file.
